Jungle Fever
by Theresa471
Summary: B' Elanna gets caught in a new holo-novel called Jungle Fever in order for her to get in her exercise after finishing work in engineering.
1. Chapter 1

_**Jungle Fever**_

 _ **B' Elanna keep on running though the harsh jungle trying to avoid an enemy she hates the most. She couldn't believe that her husband would developed a program involving the Borg.**_

 _ **Its supposed to be an program for his wife to get in her exercise after working all day inside of engineering.**_

 _ **And this one evening she decided to use the holo-deck with needing to loosen up a bit before going to dinner. When she asked the computer to update the program with further dangers.**_

 _ **Computer Voice_ Please state the kind of danger you wish to include in the Jungle Fever program."**_

 _ **"Computer this time add the quick sand. Along with a savior to save me from the danger of going under with the quick sand." She says calmly to the computer.**_

 _ **"Affirmative B'Elanna. You may enter when ever you wish." The computer says with the entrance opening in order for her to enter.**_

 _ **When B' Elanna entered she walked into the middle of the jungle. Right away she was able to feel the heat and humidity, along with the bugs for which she hates the most.**_

 _ **She started with the sweat pouring off her face and body for the most part. Using her cutter that was supplied for her to get though the trees and bushes that was in her way. But along the way she started to curse in Klingon. Since the terrain was making her some what pissed off to get around.**_

 _ **Some of her cursing was geared at her husband Tom Paris. She kept on saying to him as to why your always developing programs that winds up killing people in the process. Unlike his last program that he called Glacier to really turned out to be some what of a big surprise. Both for Tom, along with the Captain and Chakotay.**_

 _ **In English she said..."Damn heat"... She continued to move though the trees and anything else that driving her crazy for the moment...until she reached a small watery hole...She had to be really careful that the crystal blue water wasn't polluted for her to drink.**_

 _ **Walking slowly over the embankment. She was able to knee down for her to take a handful of the cold water for tasting. There wasn't a problem with the drinking water...It had felt good going down her dry throat.**_

 _ **After a moment of having enough of the cold water. She needed to start moving on with the exercise in spite of the heat.**_

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

 _ **Lt. Tom Paris was currently working on the Delta Flyer in order to have it ready in a day or so for a new mission. Captain Janeway had asked Paris to make some adjustments on the Delta Flyer,for when they enter into an unknown asteroid belt that has shown up on the sensors the past few days.**_

 _ **He was just about done on the adjustments when one of the engineering staff came in with the last of the items Paris needed to finish up.**_

 _ **"Lt. Paris..I have the last two of the parts you asked me about taking them from engineering." He says with handling the items over to Tom Paris hands.**_

 _ **"Thanks. By the way did you happened to see my wife B' Elanna while you were there?" Paris asked the question calmly in regard to his wife.**_

 _ **"Actually some one told me in engineering that B' Elanna is off duty and decided to unwind in the new Jungle Fever program."**_

 _ **"Wow...she is really a glutton for punishment Avery. I will have to go visit her inside the holo-deck and see how its going for her this time around. The last time she had to deal with bringing up the Borg to get in her exercise to really pissed her off greatly." He says with a wry grin onto his facial expression.**_

 _ **"I have to go now Tom...good luck with the program. Your last one that you developed with the Glacier was just outstanding totally. I was thinking of trying it again in a week or so with some of my friends from engineering."**_

 _ **"Your such a wonderful sport Avery...I must get cleaned up here before heading for the holo-deck. Good night." He says while Avery walked out of the hanger deck housing the Delta Flyer, and he grabs the rest of the parts to be stored before he is able to leave.**_

 _ **End of Chapter One**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two Jungle Fever**_

 _ **After Paris finished up with the adjustments made on the Delta Flyer. But first before he was going to check up on his wife with the Jungle Fever program.**_

 _ **He needed to call Chakotay to let him know the Delta Flyer was done with the adjustments. Since the Commander Chakotay needed it ready for the mission.**_

 _ **Going over to the wall intercom. He was able to make contact with Chakotay having to be on the night shift this time around.**_

 _ **Chakotay punches the button on his seat in order to speak with Lt. Paris. "Yes Tom what is it?" He asked quietly in order not to let the others around the bridge know what was going on. Since most of the crew members were not the day shift for which he's used to working with the past years.**_

 _ **"Just to let you know the Delta Flyer is all set to go Chakotay." He says with wiping his hands of the grease that was covering his hands from the work that was done.**_

 _ **"Great Tom..I will let the captain know of the news. We will probably start getting ready Tom tomorrow with the rest of the team."**_

 _ **"Ok...I will let B' Elanna know about the briefing some time tomorrow." He said with finishing up with the cleaning of his hands and throwing the dirty towels into the recycle bin on the side of him.**_

 _ **"Good...since your finished up..what are your plans for the rest of the evening?" He asked while moving off his seat before ending the conversation.**_

 _ **"Jungle Fever program...B'Elanna is having herself a ball with the holo-deck. I need to go rescue her before she winds up over doing it."**_

 _ **"Best of luck on that Lt. Good evening." He presses the intercom closed before moving over to the entrance of the turbo lift. "Lt. Elway I will be in engineering checking on a issue, your in charge until I get back in maybe 20 minutes or so."**_

 _ **"Yes sir." Lt. Elway says with moving away from the science station to take over the command seat.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three Jungle Fever**_

 _ **Just after Paris spoke with Chakotay from the bridge. He was able to leave the hanger bay after washing up his hands from the grease.**_

 _ **After leaving he headed for the holo-deck to see how his wife was doing with the Jungle Fever program.**_

 _ **Meanwhile inside the holo-deck.**_

 _ **This time B' Elanna was running to get away from a lion that was after her. She couldn't believe that the computer didn't tell her about this one danger, other then the one she is supposed to be expecting.**_

 _ **Between the sweat pouring off her body. She continued to get away from the animal further. When she went to turn to see on whether the lion was still following. She was glad in a way that she didn't have to deal with this creature.**_

 _ **It was at this point.**_

 _ **She started to move on a little in spite of the sweat pouring off her, or the fact she needed to drink water to place back from what she had lost.**_

 _ **Moving along for another few moments going through the tree branches having to be extremely thick to get by.**_

 _ **And when she does get through...she all of a sudden doesn't realize that she has gotten caught with her legs being caught into the sand trap.**_

 _ **OMG!...She says for when she starts to scream out for help. "Help me some one..." She was struggling a little too much, while her body continued to move in further into the quick sand.**_

 _ **It would be a moment later...**_

 _ **When Lt. Tom Paris having entered the program. He was able to hear the screaming coming from the opposite side of the room. Even though in his mind its all part of the program telling him that he's inside of a jungle.**_

 _ **He goes to holler out for B'Elanna. "B' Elanna where are you?" He says with starting to run for when he hears her scream out.**_

 _ **"Over hear Tom...please help me. I' m caught in the quick sand." She said while trying to fight the pull of the sand pulling her under.**_

 _ **He starts to run towards the noise. Taking a moment or two to reach the area. And when he does trying to take in a deep breath from the heat. He sees her inside of the quick sand having to be pulled under.**_

 _ **"Jesus B'Elanna...I will help you get out." Moving over to the other side to be closer to her. He found a branch that had fallen onto the ground. He goes to grab the branch in order to have her hold onto it for support, while he drags her back over to the normal ground. "Hang on I will pull you out...ok."**_

 _ **After a moment with her helping to be pulled over to him. She was able to be saved by her husband and into an loving embraced.**_

 _ **"I' m so sorry Tom, I didn't realize until it was too late to get caught up into the quick sand. And besides I was being chased by a lion when I didn't realize until it was basically too late."**_

 _ **"It's ok B' Elanna. At least I was able to arrive in time to save your precious hide. Come on lets get you out of here and cleaned up for a nice quiet dinner in our quarters." He says with grabbing her hand to start moving out from the quick sand before telling the computer to end the program for now. "Computer end program." He said before the entire scene of the jungle disappeared and the entrance opening up for them to leave.**_

 _ **"Thank god." B' Elanna says with moving into his embrace for a quick kiss before leaving to move into the corridor.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four Jungle Fever**_

 _ **Once B' Elanna was able to break away from his embrace after her husband just saved her from the quick sand.**_

 _ **She told him that she needed to head for a quick sonic shower before having a late dinner. "That's find with me, B' Elanna. And besides I need one myself after working on the delta flyer the past few hours with the damn grease."**_

 _ **"We can both go in together to kill two birds with one stone, and besides I' m still motivated after going though with the program, I would very much like to keep on using the program for my exercise." She says with kissing her husband once again before on deciding to leave.**_

 _ **"When you do use it again. Make sure you tell the computer to not include all of the dangers that goes with the program. That quick sand in my judgement was just a little too much for my taste."**_

 _ **"I agree with you this time around Tom." She chuckles slightly even though just after her husband had to save her life from being drawn inside of the quick sand.**_

 _ **Meanwhile on the bridge of the Voyager.**_

 _ **Captain Katherine Janeway has asked Harry and Tuvok do some extra science work on the bridge. She needed further information on the asteroid some light years away to further investigate it with taking out the delta flyer in a couple of days.**_

 _ **She didn't want to take any chances with any one's life for when she sends the team out.**_

 _ **Between Harry and Tuvok...they both were finding usual readings coming from the asteroid. They weren't sure on whether or not there was any type of life readings coming from that region of space or some other reason.**_

 _ **So with there findings. Captain Janeway came to the bridge for a short time to discuss the findings with the both of the crew members.**_

 _ **"So gentlemen do you find it warranted to send the delta flyer, without realizing that there just might be some sort of life readings coming from the asteroid or other planets that might be in that sector?"**_

 _ **In unison both Harry and Tuvok say. "We do Captain. It's just a possible chance that the asteroid just might have life forms that are trying to make contact with us for what ever reason."**_

 _ **"Well in that case we send the delta flyer until further notice that we are able to come up with further information." She says with making a point with her usual hand gesture. "Gentlemen thanks for your judgement on this matter. I will give you back the bridge, while I head back to my quarters."**_

 _ **"Take care Captain Janeway." Tuvok says with walking around from his station to sit in the command chair for the next four hours before the over night watch takes over.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five Jungle Fever**_

 _ **Just after B' Elanna and Paris left the holo program to head for there quarters. There was a private message from Science Officer Tuvok to let Lt. Paris know about the delta flyer mission to begin in a few days.**_

 _ **"Lt. Paris...just make sure everything is all set for the trip. Since I will be joining you with your team to the area of the asteroid. There is a possible chance of possible life trying to make contact with the Voyager. Tuvok out." He says with ending the communications having to come from the bridge.**_

 _ **"He must of just sent the message since it came from the bridge at this time. The captain must of left him in charge until further notice." He shows his wife the time on the wall to prove his point with the time of the message.**_

 _ **"Ok...Now can we go into the shower. I hate feeling so sticky and tired all of a sudden after the experience I had inside of the program."**_

 _ **"Sure B' Elanna...I will go get it started making sure the water temperature is just perfect to go in and enjoy ourselves."**_

 _ **Meanwhile out in deep space**_

 _ **Inside the atmosphere of the asteroid. Deep inside the artificial gravity of a small world. Several humanoids are running through the deep jungle to protect themselves from what ever is after them.**_

 _ **They could hear noises from the far east of the horizon. While the grey colored skin humanoids are able to find a small cave entrance to protect themselves from being attacked or killed.**_

 _ **"Solaris...can you see on whether your able to make contact again with the humans on the space vessel." He says with taking a look outside for anyone or anything to be after them.**_

 _ **"Johan, I don't know on whether I can do it again with making mental contact. But I will try never the less with preparing myself." Moving towards the middle of the cave to begin his preparation.**_

 _ **"Good luck Solaris." He and the two others stayed at the entrance of the cave to watch out until there friend was finished with his chore.**_

 _ **Closing his silver eyes...He started to moan with chanting certain words in order to prepared for his mental energies to transcend his need of help to the Federation vessel Voyager.**_

 _ **But in the mean time...**_

 _ **Johan and his two friends were continuing on checking the cave entrance for any signs of trouble from there enemy.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six Jungle Fever**_

 _ **Inside of the asteroid. Johan and his friends were still watching out at the cave entrance. So far they had been lucky that no one was following them further.**_

 _ **It's just too bad the other 30 or so have lost there way over to this sector. Johan was afraid as with the two other that they might of been taken prisoner or even killed by their enemy.**_

 _ **Mean while looking over at Solaris in the middle of the cave with very little lighting. They had decided not to use any of the torches in order to give themselves away to those enemies having to be after them.**_

 _ **While in another section of the jungle. Several of the Skrells friends of Solaris and Johan were running quickly through the jungle in order to get away from whom ever was after them.**_

 _ **Currently with the heat and humidity. It was making it very difficult for them to properly get around without having to drop from sheer exhaustion.**_

 _ **Looking up into the sky, several of them were able to notice the flying serpents over head just about to circle the region to look for those below on the ground.**_

 _ **After a few moments the flying serpents not able to scan the area. They were finally able to leave and head for another area, meanwhile having to be relentless at times with trying to catch their prey.**_

 _ **On board the Voyager.**_

 _ **It was some time after midnight on the bridge.**_

 _ **Tuvok had decided to stay an extra few hours at communications this time around.**_

 _ **Currently it was extremely quiet with just one other crew member working at engineering. When Tuvok gets ready to leave the bridge, he will be able to call up replacements to take over.**_

 _ **Some time later...**_

 _ **Tuvok having to be scanning communications. All of a sudden he was receiving a strange message coming in for which the computer wasn't able to understand the nature of the mental communications.**_

 _ **After a few moments he was finally able to bring it in over the Communications terminal. It had turned out to be a mental image of an alien name Solaris coming from the asteroid needing help.**_

 _ **"Remarkable!" He says with having to be listening to the message. It was at this point that he needed to make contact with Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay.**_

 _ **Right away at his station. He was able to press the intercom button informing a very sleepy Captain Janeway of his findings.**_

 _ **"Tuvok..give me ten minutes to get dress and I will be there afterwards, as with Chakotay." She says over the intercom just very audible for any one to hear.**_

 _ **"Affirmative Captain." Shutting off the intercom. He also needed to contact Lt. Tom Paris since they were going to send the delta flyer.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven Jungle Fever**_

 _ **Tuvok was still some what shaking his head for when everyone arrived onto the bridge at the late hour. When Lt. Paris arrived he went to his usual station for the time being until after the briefing was over with.**_

 _ **But before he did, he was able to say something to Tuvok in regard to the Delta Flyer having to be readied. "Most agreeable Lt. Paris, especially when all of a sudden we now know just what exactly is going on with our up and coming mission."**_

 _ **"I know." He says with moving over to his seat in front of his navigation station.**_

 _ **However at this time.**_

 _ **Its when both Captain Janeway and Chakotay finally showed u on the bridge still looking half asleep, and no doubt won't be going back any time soon.**_

 _ **"Ok Tuvok lets hear the message that is coming from the asteroid." She asked with walking in front of his station. While Commander Chakotay went to sit in his usual seat to check out the navigational records of this area.**_

 _ **After a moment...Captain Janeway was able to hear what was being said from the mental images of the humanoid. "I must say Tuvok, I find this rather interesting never the less. This part of the mission with using the Delta Flyer in the morning will no doubt speed up things with trying to find those humanoids."**_

 _ **Tom looked back at the group to say after hearing about the Delta Flyer. "Tomorrow morning Captain?" He asked in all excitement with his voice.**_

 _ **"Yes Lt. I suggest you leave now to get in a few hours of sleep. We will be needing the entire team in good working order before leaving in the Delta Flyer." She replied with moving over to her husband to let him call the Gamma Shift to take over the rest of the evening.**_

 _ **"Right away Katherine." In a low voice in order for her to hear her order.**_

 _ **"I suggest everyone get moving along, we have a great deal that needs to get done with trying to find those trapped inside of the cave of the asteroid." She says with looking over at both Tuvok and Lt. Tom Paris.**_

 _ **"Of course Captain Janeway." Lt. Paris says with getting up from his station to leave. While Tuvok waited a moment or two for his relief to show up onto the bridge.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8th Jungle Fever**_

 _ **Both Tom and B'Elanna were walking out of the turbo lift onto there level desired. He was able to stop his wife before moving further.**_

 _ **"Look B' Elanna, we need to be extremely careful for when we leave in the morning with the delta flyer. I never liked having to be contacted by aliens that make contact and keep on asking for help." he says with letting go of his wife's arm for which was still some what shocked from those having contacted the Voyager.**_

 _ **"It's strange never the less Tom. That all of a sudden these aliens contact us now with there own species having to be threatened."**_

 _ **"I know. Otherwise B'Elanna, Captain Janeway wants everyone to be ready in the morning. And to why she told everyone to get in some must needed rest." He choked out before starting to move towards there quarters.**_

 _ **"Actually Tom...I' m not really all that tired. I rather if you don't mind head back to the Jungle Fever program and try to work out some of the kinks." She says with soft tone of voice directed at her husband.**_

 _ **He knew right away she could actually get away with anything. So he decided. "I don't feel all that tired either. I will come with you for an hour or so and see what might show up inside of the Jungle." He chuckles having thought about the lion and the quick sand. Who knows what else is going to show up with his wife's request.**_

 _ **"Well then Tom lets get moving before I decide to change my mind with the idea." As she gives him one of those half human/ half Klingon type of look on her face.**_

 _ **"Ok." He said with taking her hand to head back to the turbo elevator.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9th Jungle Fever**_

 _ **Meanwhile on the inside of the asteroid jungle region. Several of the Skrells were having more problems with getting away from the shadows that were after them.**_

 _ **Of the eight in the group. So far two of them have been killed by the so-called winged creatures. For a few moments the Skrells were able to hide under a number of trees and bushes for where the winged creatures weren't able to get though to the rest of the group.**_

 _ **One of the members name Benji looked out from under neath, on whether there were any more of those creatures were lurking about. Walking around for about five minutes. He wasn't able to see a think. Making him think that it was safe enough to start moving around to a safer area to protect themselves.**_

 _ **"Ok everyone it seems to be safe enough to move out of this area." Benji says to his group with moving into the front to lead the way out of the jungle region.**_

 _ **Otherwise inside the cave entrance with Solaris and Johan. Solaris was able to inform his friends that the Voyager vessel will be on its way here soon to help us out.**_

 _ **"I was able to get through to the vessel in order to let them know that we are desperate and in need of help a great deal." Solaris replied with placing more branches onto the small fire he was able to put together with his knowledge.**_

 _ **"That is great news Solaris. At least there won't be any more deaths for when it comes to our own people." Johan said with taking a brief look outside of the cave entrance.**_

 _ **Shaking his head with the comment that Johan had said. "I don't know on whether their won't be any more deaths at this point in time. At least we will be getting the desperate help that is needed some time soon."**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten Jungle Fever**_

 _ **It was B' Elanna's idea to head back to the Jungle Fever program. All due to the fact she was having too much energy to sleep at this time.**_

 _ **Even though Lt. Tom Paris had thought that she was crazy to do this, since they had to be made ready with leaving in the Delta Flyer. But never the less he still went along with her any rate.**_

 _ **Once they were able to get off the level eight section. They were able to walk down the corridor to reach the entrance of the holo-deck.**_

 _ **B'Elanna was able to tell the computer to make sure that all safely codes were into place. This included not adding in the lion or the quick sand.**_

 _ **She was mostly doing this to get in her running. In spite of the heat and humidity. When her husband had heard her say to don't bother with the lion and quick sand. He was most pleased with the idea. Since he wasn't in the best of moods to rescue her once again.**_

 _ **He was mostly more inclined to just watch instead of spending his energies that is needed with flying the Delta Flyer.**_

 _ **Computer Voice- "Enter when ready."**_

 _ **"Well Tom lets go in before I decide to change my mind." She says with a bit of an altitude.**_

 _ **"I would hate to see this happen B'Elanna." As the both of them head on it to begin. But for his wife, she was more inclined to just run. While leaving him behind into the wind so to speak.**_

 _ **She was able to say something in Klingon before she was able to speed off into the jungle to run her guts out. While having a very pissed off Lt. Tom Paris sitting down onto the ground to wait it out for a little while.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11th Jungle Fever**_

 _ **But in the meantime on board the Voyager.**_

 _ **Lt. Tom Paris and his wife B' Elanna join her inside of the jungle fever program. He still couldn't understand as to why she wanted to do this late at night. When they will be leaving in the morning with the delta flyer.**_

 _ **Once B' Elanna was able to ask the computer to set up the special perimeters inside. What ever the perimeters were, he didn't bother to ask with having to be tired all of a sudden. But he still pushed himself never the less with walking inside with the entrance now closing to begin the program.**_

 _ **"B'Elanna wait!" He says with trying to catch up with her going through the bushes in front of her. And since the safe guard codes were in place with the program. It was still hot and humid inside to make it feel like the real thing with being inside of the jungle.**_

 _ **He was already wiping his brow from the humidity already hitting him. Even though his wife won't be feeling it as much until she starts to run through the trees and bushes.**_

 _ **When she heard him tell her to wait. She stopped to turn around to see him staggering to catch up with her. "What's wrong Tom?" She asked with picking up something from the ground having to be a small pebble.**_

 _ **"I ' m just trying to stay close with you, since your interested in killing yourself with this blasted heat and humidity." He said with moving further into her direction.**_

 _ **"I' m not tired Tom. I just need to blow off some steam before we leave in the morning with the delta flyer and help save those people inside of the asteroid."**_

 _ **"I realize that B' Elanna. But you can't exhaust yourself completely having a job that needs to be done in the morning. And besides I don't think the Captain is going to appreciate it greatly that his key people won't be at there overall best." He responded with a very tick off half Klingon standing in front of him.**_

 _ **"Damn it Tom! ; Have it your way. We will stay inside for another 20 minutes before its time to go back to our quarters to rest. Ok?"**_

 _ **"Find." He says while she goes to storm off into another section of the jungle program.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12th Jungle Fever**_

 _ **Captain Janeway having to be in her quarters with her husband Chakotay looking on with concern.**_

 _ **"I just don't understand Chakotay as to why these Skrells are letting themselves to be destroyed."She says with sitting on down next to him at the edge of the queen size bed.**_

 _ **"Maybe they let themselves be this way in order not to be able to understand why in the first place. But since they made contact with us. We can't turn our backs on them Kathie." Its very usual for him to at times call her by the name of Kathie.**_

 _ **"I won't at all since they had made the effort in order to do so with reaching for us. And it's why we are sending out the Delta Flyer in the first place to explore the region." As she bends over to kiss her husband onto the cheek before getting up to stretch a little.**_

 _ **Once she was able to stretch. It was at this point that Chakotay grabbed her by the waste to drag her down onto the bed to fool around. And he wasn't going to be taking no for an answer.**_

 _ **Meanwhile inside of the Jungle fever program.**_

 _ **B' Elanna had to stop for awhile due to the fact the heat and humidity was beginning to take its toll on her. Even though Tom Paris was waiting for the time when she is going to just stop all together with her so-call exercise.**_

 _ **She had stopped by the edge of a small watering hole to take a sip of the warm water. Even though she still had the sweat pouring off her body and face. She tried several times to wipe the sweat away from her brow.**_

 _ **When Tom Paris finally caught up to her. And seeing that she was drinking the water. He thought it was a crazy idea with pushing her into the water to cool off as with himself.**_

 _ **But then again he had no idea with this program on just how deep the water pool just might be overall. He could use a good cooling off and some emotional/physical touching on his account. Especially when she has been mostly avoiding him the past few days with her strange hormones.**_

 _ **So when he was ready. He caught her at the right angle to knock her over into the water.**_

 _ **He was able to hear her scream and holler at him when she feel into the water. Along with himself to jump in just beside her to begin laughing.**_

 _ **Even though having to be some what pissed off. She was able to calm down after a moment or two realizing just what the heck he was trying to do this evening.**_

 _ **"Tom Paris...what do you expect your trying to prove with pushing me into the water?" She asked with coming over to him to splash the warm water into his ashen face all of a sudden.**_

 _ **"Trying to get your full attention my cute Klingon/humanoid wife of mine." As he pushes her around in the water, even though having to realize that the pool was only seven feet deep.**_

 _ **"Oh really Tom!" She moves over to him to push him under with both of her arms. Even though he was able to catch her off guard moving her over to the edge to make love to her inside of the pool.**_

 _ **This time she didn't wind up fighting him for when it comes to being together this way.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13th Jungle Fever**_

 _ **Inside of the asteroid there was trouble brewing. Solaris and his remaining members were having a hard time trying to cope inside of the cave. While they waited for help from the Federation vessel Voyager.**_

 _ **Even though he was the one that had made mental contact with the Voyager. He still felt as if he really didn't do all that much with trying to protect themselves from their enemies.**_

 _ **While he was laying on the ground next to the existing flames. For which were about to be going out very soon. He needed to place a few more of the branches to keep the flames going. Since the temperatures inside has dropped considerably in order to stay some what warm.**_

 _ **Everyone inside were hoping and praying on rather when the Voyager's crew would be arriving. Since they had no idea for when the next attack is going to be happening.**_

 _ **This aspect has placed everyone on the jittery list. Making it very difficult for everyone to either to eat or sleep the best as possible.**_

 _ **Some time later on the Voyager.**_

 _ **B' Elanna and Tom Paris were making there way back to their living quarters, after spending some quality time inside of the holo-deck Jungle Fever program.**_

 _ **But in there case it was more geared towards the physical aspect part of their sexual lives, and having to turned out quite well for the both of them.**_

 _ **However now that it was extremely late. Both Tom Paris and B' Elanna needed to get in a few hours of rest. Before they were all able to be together with the flight of the Delta Flyer heading towards the asteroid belt.**_

 _ **Even though they were able to lay down inside of the living quarters. There rest for the most part was mostly a restless one at that.**_

 _ **It was exactly around seven A.M. for when the alarm next to the bed had woke them. Knowing full well they had to get themselves together for the mission.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14th Jungle Fever**_

 _ **It didn't take long for Lt. Tom Paris to get himself ready for the mission. Especially for when he's going to be flying the Delta Flyer to the asteroid with the rest of the team members.**_

 _ **When he woke only to find that his wife B' Elanna had left a note, letting him know that she was finishing up last minute details in engineering leaving orders. She needed to be sure that the department was up to speed once she leaves for the mission.**_

 _ **She was the type of person that everything was running perfectly leaving in charge with Lt. Stoner. One of the original Marguis members left on board the Voyager.**_

 _ **The past seven plus years has been a number of changes. Mostly all for the best in the eyes of B' Elanna and Captain Janeway.**_

 _ **So with Paris having seen the note. It gave him the chance to take a quick sonic shower before leaving to head for the hanger bay and check out the Delta Flyer for a final inspection.**_

 _ **But he was completely surprised arriving having found Lt. Tuvok inside making final checks. "Tuvok...I didn't realize you were going to be here early to check over the instruments." He made the statement with the usual raise of his eye brow coming from the Vulcan.**_

 _ **"It's quite obvious Lt. Paris, and besides the captain asked me in case you weren't able to arrive on time. Especially after spending your time inside of the holo-deck program." He responded with his usual calm tone of voice.**_

 _ **"Any rate I' m glad never the less. By the way how are the controls working out this time around Tuvok?" He asked with sitting on down next to Tuvok in the front of the computer terminal.**_

 _ **"We are good to go LT., we just need to have B' Elanna and Ensign Kim to join us now. And no doubt the both of them know the time that we need to be leaving." Tuvok says with checking the last of the check list on the side of him in the front.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15th Jungle Fever**_

 _ **While Tuvok and Lt. Paris were inside of the Delta Flyer. It had given the both officers to give the once over on the flyer before leaving the hanger bay of the Voyager.**_

 _ **Taking the few moments with going over the check list. It was at this particular time for when both B' Elanna and ensign Harry Kim finally made it for the trip.**_

 _ **And from the look of his wife. She didn't look all that well with her facial expression. Either it was the lack of sleep, or the possible chance there was an issue in engineering she wasn't able to solve.**_

 _ **She was able to settle into her seat from behind the pilot seat with Paris currently doing the last minute check. "Tuvok, we have a green light on all instruments. The only problem that I ' m worried about is the fact for when we reach the atmosphere of the inner layer of the asteroid." He says rather with the concern.**_

 _ **"Affirmative Mr. Paris. It's going to get a little bumpy once we do reach that part of the perimeter." Tuvok responded in spite of the situation that is ahead of them.**_

 **"Oh great!" B' Elanna says rather loudly from behind the pilot seat.**

 **"Yeah I know B' Elanna. There is nothing we could do about it at this point in time." Tom Paris replied with opening up the intercom next to him.**

 **"Captain Janeway this is the delta flyer, we are all set to leave. Have you received any further communications from the asteroid?" He asked with looking at the reactions of everyone inside of the flyer.**

 **"Thanks Captain, we are off and running."**

 **"Good luck Lt. Paris and the rest of the team members. Janeway end transmission." She says from the command seat of the bridge, while Commander Chakotay was behind the seat of navigation staying into position until the Delta Flyer moves out of the hanger deck.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16th Jungle Fever**_

 _ **After a few moments. Captain Janeway walked over to where Chakotay was piloting the Voyager. And by the look on her expression. He had the feeling she was mostly worried.**_

 _ **He looks up from his station to say something to her. "What's wrong Katherine?" He says in a soft spoken tone without having any one hears him.**_

 _ **She goes to places a gentle firm hand onto his shoulder. "Just worried for the most part. I just don't know why I keep on having this red-alert in the back of my head telling me something is not exactly right about this entire mission." She replied with moving her hand away from his shoulder to look at the view screen in front of her.**_

 _ **"I believe Captain, you worry too much about nothing really. And besides we have our best people on board the Delta Flyer, they know what there doing if and when a problem should arise."**_

 _ **"Your right Chakotay. Any rate open up a channel for me so that I can speak with Tuvok." She asked with moving back to her command chair.**_

 _ **On board the Delta Flyer**_

 _ **B'Elanna having to be monitoring communications in the back of the flyer. "Tuvok there is an communications message coming from the Voyager. It's the captain wishing to speak with you." She said with switching on the intercom for everyone to hear.**_

 _ **"This is Tuvok. What is going on Captain Janeway?" Responding with everyone listening in to his conversation.**_

 _ **"Any problems so far Tuvok?" She asked with switching a little in her command seat. Since she was feeling some what jittery for some odd reason.**_

 _ **"Negative so far Captain. We will be arriving at the asteroid inner entrance in an hour. I will send back a reply once we do arrive at the proper coordinates."**_

 _ **He rises his eye brow having watched the reaction from Ensign Kim, B'Elanna and most of all Lt. Tom Paris.**_

 _ **"Excellent Tuvok. I will be counting the minutes for when you do send me that communications. Janeway end transmission."**_

 _ **After a moment there was silence until Tom Paris spoke first. "I believe Captain Janeway is feeling some what nervous like a tiger, and she won't feel right until after this mission is over with." He says with seeing Tuvok continued to keep his eye brow raised.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17th Jungle Fever**_

 _ **It was a few moments afterwards for when the Delta Flyer started to feel the pull of something in the area. Tuvok, Harry and B' Elanna noticed it heading towards there flight path.**_

 _ **Lt. Tom Paris tells the group he's having a hard time trying to control the flyer bouncing all over the place.**_

 _ **But in the meantime.**_

 _ **They were heading for the asteroid at a faster rate then normally**_ **, and currently Lt. Paris is still having a problem with controlling the flyer. He hollers out to everyone inside to let them know he's going to try pulling away from the force that is knocking them all around. "Hold on everyone!" He says with looking back towards his wife holding on for dear life.**

 **All of the sudden the speed was just too much for everyone inside pulling them apart until finally Lt. Paris was able to slowed it down a little.**

 **Even though they were now entering the inner layer of the asteroid, and heading for the jungle region. "Hold on it's going to be a bumpy landing." He screams out with Tuvok and Harry trying to help out to no avail.**

 **While a few miles from the cave entrance. Inside both Solaris and Johan were able to hear something flying close to them over head.**

 **Johan and Solaris moved to the entrance of the cave. Since it was mostly now getting light out with the sun starting to rise.**

 **"Look Solaris, it's some type of vessel that is in trouble trying to land." He says loudly for him to hear since the noise from the Delta Flyer was very loud.**

 **"I see Johan. This is not a good thing for the moment. I believe it's the federation vessel I was able to make contact with. I Just hope that everyone will be all right after that rough landing." He says with the statement to his friend Johan on the outside of the cave entrance. "Come on lets go check it out. I just hope those creatures aren't around to upset the balance of trying to help the Federation members."**

 **"All right Solaris we need to hurry before it's too late." He says with having Solaris leading the way to the crash site.**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18th Jungle Fever**_

 _ **Solaris and Johan were lucky they were able to leave the cave entrance without any type of trouble from the creatures, that have been trying to kill them.**_

 _ **Hearing that noise from the delta flyer had them thinking that the crash might be bad.**_

 _ **Both of them ran as quickly as they could. In spite of the awful heat and humidity. Solaris had to stop a few times from the running, in order for him to catch his breath to get air into his lungs.**_

 _ **Inside of the Delta Flyer**_

 _ **Everyone had flown out of there seats from the crash. Electrical wiring inside were starting to flame. While Tuvok coming around with his head slash on the left side. He was trying to stay alert with helping B' Elanna having injured her right leg. He tried to open the hatchway with some difficulty, but he managed with all of his strength.**_

 _ **He was able to move her out of the flyer. While Harry Kim coming awake as well. He needed to get Tom Paris out of his seat with an injury to the side of his right head, cuts to his chest and right leg. It had looked like the main artery had been cut to cause the blood lost.**_

 _ **Kim tried to be very careful overall with moving his friend out of the pilot seat having to be completely out cold.**_

 _ **Meanwhile moments later. It was when Solaris and Johan arrived. As he was able to explain just who he was with having sent the communications message to the Voyager.**_

 _ **"Tuvok...we need to get your crew members to the cave not to far from this distance. It will help us stay protected from the creatures that are trying to destroy our race." He says with looking at the condition of his group.**_

 _ **"Very well...we will need to move quickly. But first I need to check on the medical supplies that is going to be needed on B' Elanna and Lt. Tom Paris our pilot."**_

 _ **But in the mean time...**_

 _ **Harry Kim managed to pull out his friend Tom Paris from the pilot seat without any further damage. However in the meantime Tuvok was able to find the medical supplies in tact. Plus any weapons that was in storage to bring with them.**_

 _ **However the main problem for everyone was how to make contact with the Voyager and Captain Janeway.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19th Jungle Fever**_

 _ **Captain Janeway was standing over at the science station for where Commander Chakotay was checking the station. When the crew member working navigation advised everyone with tracking the Delta Flyer has crashed inside of the asteroid.**_

 _ **She perked up when she heard the news about the delta flyer crashing. "Lt. Elway what happened?" She says with coming to stand in the front of the station.**_

 _ **"Captain, The flyer was caught into some strong electrical current to have them lose control." He says to her, while Commander Chakotay tries to check his scanners on just exactly where it might of crashed.**_

 _ **Taking a moment for the commander to gather his thoughts. From what I' m able to tell the flyer crashed into the north end section from where we had received the communications message from Solarius." He points out to all of those working around the bridge with great interest.**_

 _ **"Lt. Elway lets get moving towards the north end sector of the asteroid." She turns to face her husband at the station. "Chakotay make a ship wide communications. Let everybody know just what exactly is going on. And we will also be needing the doctor on this one for when we are able to find a clearing to land and look for those inside of the Delta Flyer."**_

 _ **"Of course Captain." As he and everybody else went to work with a flurry of activity on the bridge.**_

 _ **Author Notes: I ' m sorry for the shortness of this particular chapter. Thanks..**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20th Jungle Fever**_

 _ **Captain Katherine Janeway was mad at herself for letting the Delta Flyer leave in the first place. Especially with the way she was feeling about this mission.**_

 _ **Slamming her fist on the command chair, Chakotay was able to see that his wife was pissed off with the way she was acting ever since she had found out about the crash.**_

 _ **Lt. Elway following the Captain orders. The Voyager was heading directly into the inner atmosphere of the asteroid without a problem. Everyone was probably thinking about a freak electrical storm to knock the flyer to crash.**_

 _ **"Sir we have enter the asteroid without a problem. I' m following the trail of the Delta Flyer before they were caught and crashed." The young helmsman replied with making further adjustments with his terminal in front of him.**_

 _ **"Thanks Lt. just make sure your able to follow the trail. We need to find them quickly before those creatures find them first." She says with getting up from her command chair to pace.**_

 _ **Meanwhile down on the surface of the asteroid.**_

 _ **Solarius was helping Tuvok carry the injured B' Elanna, while Ensign Harry Kim was moving Lt. Tom Paris over to the cave entrance with the medical supplies they were able to find intact.**_

 _ **Both B' Elanna and Tom Paris weren't in the best of shape. Otherwise they will surely be needing medical help quickly before the shock and blood lost sets in on the both crew members.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21th Jungle Fever**_

 _ **Getting the two Voyager officers off the flyer wasn't an easy thing to do with the heat and humidity going though the partial jungle area. In order to arrive at the cave entrance.**_

 _ **They needed to be quick about it before any type of attack begins from the Skrells. Every one was trying there best to try not to hurt Tom Paris and B' Elanna further with the short distance traveling.**_

 _ **Tuvok had to stop in order to check on Lt. Tom Paris and his head injury. Even though the bleeding had stopped, however there was a massive bump on his head to be worried about. As with his leg having lost a great deal of blood with the artery cut.**_

 _ **"B' Elanna as well with her head injury was another matter entirely, since it was into another section f her brain...mostly with memory. They needed to be sure that her leg as well wasn't damage from the muscle tissue having been torned for the most part.**_

 _ **Solarius and and friend were very concerned about the humans from the U.S.S. Voyager. Since they were able to arrive here with trying to save them in the first place, when in fact now they needed to be saved before there life signs end.**_

 _ **Hopefully the vessel Voyager having to be heading for the inner layer of the asteroid will be able to arrive in time.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22nd Jungle Fever**_

 _ **The U.S.S. Voyager had entered the inner layer of the asteroid without any type of trouble. Currently they were heading for the coordinates of where the Delta Flyer had crashed.**_

 _ **Captain Janeway sitting in her command chair was extremely nervous while watching her husband Chakotay navigating in the front of her. "We should be reaching the area in ten minutes Katherine?" He says with looking over at his instruments in front. While he was making adjustments with there air speed.**_

 _ **Meanwhile Captain Janewy had activated the holographic doctor to appear on the bridge.**_

 _ **And when the doctor appeared. He didn't give his usual greeting, but rather asked what was basically wrong. "What happened?" He asked.**_

 _ **"As far as I know doctor, they were hit with some sort of a electrical surge to have the delta flyer crashed."**_

 _ **"This is not good at all. I will be sure to be ready to help once we are able to find out about any injuries, especially with B' Elanna being pregnant." He says with having to shock everyone on the bridge.**_

 _ **"My god doctor! How come know one knew that she was pregnant including her own husband Tom Paris?" She asked in a horrid tone of voice.**_

 _ **"I only just found out a few hours ago for when I was going over my findings. Neither B' Elanna nor Tom Paris knows about it. And its why we need to find then quick before she winds up losing the child." He says with suck sadness for a hologram doctor.**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23th Jungle Fever**_

 _ **Captain Janeway was watching the navigator making the changes on the board, in order to avoid any further disruptions with moving inside of the asteroid. While finding a clearing to land the Voyager.**_

 _ **Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay had already made an announcement in regard to volunteers to look for the crew members from the Delta Flyer.**_

 _ **She wouldn't be able to leave. However Commander Chakotay will be able to lead the group out into the jungle. It wasn't going to be easy for everyone not used to training within the jungle setting.**_

 _ **Commander Chakotay had advised everyone on the bridge they would be arriving at the proper coordinates in a few minutes.**_

 _ **It was at this time that the Captain made a general announcement throughout the entire vessel letting them know about the possible dangers from the asteroid's enemies.**_

 _ **"We will be landing in a few moments. Everyone that is on the landing party, please have yourselves ready for the track through the jungle until your able to reach the cave sight. Good luck every one." It was at this time the entire vessel was a whirlwind of activity.**_

 _ **And with Commander Chakotay having landed even though some what bumpy. He was able to call up a relief navigator to take over the position, until they know the condition of Lt. Tom Paris and the others on the Delta Flyer.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24th Jungle Fever**_

 _ **Everyone had met at the access hatchway in order to move out of the Voyager and start moving.**_

 _ **Chakotay had ordered everyone to be extremely careful with tracking through the jungle in order to arrive at the cave entrance. Even the EMS doctor and two techs came along carrying stretchers. In case the injured are not able to move on there own.**_

 _ **The EMS doctor having to be chatting away with Commander Chakotay in order to keep up the moral. Even though he knew that a job needed to be done once they are able to find the ones that had been injured.**_

 _ **This included finding B' Elanna with trying to save her life, as well as the unborn fetus.**_

 _ **However the group of 15 dressed in fatigues, in order to get to move through the hazard of the heat and humidity. Since everyone of the crew were not trained for this type of activity.**_

 _ **Chakotay tells everyone to stay in groups in case of an attack. He goes to check his rifle once last time, along with his laser, knife and including a water canteen hanging down on his sides.**_

 _ **Everyone is going to be needing it with the heat and humidity accept for the doctor. During all this time he was mostly scanning the area for any type of foreign vessel or enemy.**_

 _ **One of the younger crew members came over to the EMS Doctor having to be some what curious to what he was doing in the first place.**_

 _ **He looks up from his readings. "Yes Lt. how can I help you?" He asked in a neutral tone of voice.**_

 _ **"Just wondering Doc on what that device your using. What is it supposed to do in the first place?" He replied with walking over to take a look at the readings.**_

 _ **"This machine is to help us with trying to find some type of cloaked ship in this general area." He said on a even keel with his response for the young officer.**_

 _ **"Oh, cool Doc!...It was at this moment he walked off to check up on the other crew members making there way through the jungle. So far they have been lucky to not run into any type of animals having to roaming around.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25th Jungle Fever**_

 _ **No sooner then saying they were lucky with not meeting up with any type of animals.**_

 _ **All of a sudden the group heard a noise from an animal that looked liked an lion of some sorts. One of the security officers having volunteered to go with Chakotay to look for the Delta Flyer crew.**_

 _ **Lt. Johnson was able to fire off a shot with his laser rifle in order to scare off the lion, instead of killing it out right. It was at this point they had no idea where they were standing. For when it came to finding the crew members.**_

 _ **Even Chakotay and the doctor were very worried. Even though they were hoping in finding those that had made contact with them earlier. Even though thinking they were heading into the right direction for when it came to the cave entrance.**_

 _ **But in the meantime...**_

 _ **Lt. Johnson and his security team were making sure that there were no other animals in the area to bother the group. Otherwise they had noticed that the heat and humidity had gone up slightly since everyone has been walking through the jungle with the bushes, trees and even walking around a small pocket of quick sand.**_

 _ **"All right everyone lets keep on moving." Lt. Johnson says while Commander Chakotay was checking on something before moving forward. "Sir, are you all right?" He asked.**_

 _ **"Find Lt. I just felt as if we were being watched or something. Any way lets continued on with moving through all this jungle mess." He responded with throwing small little pebbles into the trees just for the hell of it.**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26th Jungle Fever**_

 _ **But they were being watched by closed circuit cameras that were placed months ago by the skrells. The flying creatures had there eye on the strange humans heading into the cave entrance.**_

 _ **Otherwise they were the ones responsible for crashing the Delta Flyer in the first place. Seeing that the occupants of the delta flyer, they were as well heading for the main cave entrance for where there enemies have been held up.**_

 _ **Feeling the hairs stand up on the top part of his neck and shoulders. Commander Chakotay had to stop a few times in order to shake it off.**_

 _ **But in the meantime...**_

 _ **Carrying Lt. Tom Paris and his wife B' Elanna were having a hard time trying to cope with there injuries. Even though the doctor kept checking there vitals with his medical scanner. And there temperatures were beginning to rise with fevers making it bad for them overall.**_

 _ **The EMS doctor had to stop the group in order to check his patients. Even though he was having the same type of feeling with having to be watched from where ever.**_

 _ **Chakotay came over to the doctor asking for his medical judgement on whether they will fully recover. "Its a good question Commander. But one thing for sure we need to get them into a safer environment, so that I can help them at all." He says with looking at his medical scanner, while having a strange look from the readings.**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27th Jungle Fever**_

 _ **"I agree Doc." Chakotay says to the holographic doctor checking his readings with great concern.**_

 _ **It was moments later that Ensign Harry Kim came over all excited waving his rifle. "Commander, we found the cave entrance. We will be able to make it easy with only five hundred feet of trees and a small quick sand section. So we need to be careful with bringing Tom and B' Elanna over that way." He responded with wiping the sweat from his brow and taking a huge breath of air into his lungs.**_

 _ **"Are you all right Ensign?" Doc asked with walking over to check his color of his face.**_

 _ **"Just a little over heated with running over here with the information." He replied with bending over from being over heated and the humidity.**_

 _ **"I will give you a tri ox compound in order for you to take in more oxygen into your lungs." Doc pulls out the tri ox compound syringe that was inside of the medical supplies. "Take it easy ensign and you will be feeling better in a few moments."**_

 _ **"Thanks Doc."**_

 _ **After a few moments...**_

 _ **Doc went back over to check on both of his patients out cold on the ground. It was time to give them both shots into there arms to get them to start moving and into the direction of the cave entrance.**_

 _ **But from the readings that he was getting on B' Elanna. Her fever was starting to rise further. And for which wasn't all that well for the unborn child.**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 28th Jungle Fever**_

 _ **Chakotay was able to help the others with carrying the two officers having been injured in the Delta Flyer crash.**_

 _ **They needed to hurry through the jungle section before its too late. Even though everyone was beginning to get the feeling about having to be watched.**_

 _ **While in another section of the asteroid. The skrells having a small mobile base were watching the video cameras on the movements of the humans heading towards the caves.**_

 _ **Liam one of the skrells membership had switched the number three video to see where the other humans were for the moment. He was able to see that two of the humans were injured, no doubt by the crash from the electrical surge.**_

 _ **Liam was able to make a notation for his commanding officer having to be on a sleep break. What he needed to know was on whether they should send out a patrol to try and captured the humans. And used them as a ploy in order to gain access**_ **for the others held up inside of the caves.**

 _ **And when Liam saw that the humans were starting to move off. He needed to wake his boss quickly, along with getting together everyone for the patrol.**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 29th Jungle Fever**_

 _ **After getting his permission from his boss after waking him from a sound sleep. Liam and his patrol team inside the small flyer in order to get around.**_

 _ **They were mainly watching everything happening on the cameras that were installed from inside of the jungle.**_

 _ **"Lets get going everyone." Liam says using his robotic voice box. Even though the Skrells can fly on there own. They were mostly ordered to use the small flyers to get around better.**_

 _ **Once the flyer was able to get up into the air. They would be able to see much better for where the humans would be moving off to.**_

 _ **Taking a few moments.**_

 _ **Liam having to be looking into the computer screen for anything that might be up ahead on there radar. He asked his co-pilot to change the course variation in order to match the speed the humans were walking.**_

 _ **And from what he could tell. It would seem that the two of the humans have been injured in order to slow on down the humans from reaching the caves.**_

 _ **Doc was trying to move quicker with holding up B' Elanna in spite of her fever finally was starting to go down a little. After he was able to give her a shot so that he's able to slow the rise of her fever.**_

 _ **As for Lt. Tom Paris. His condition basically was the same, even though he's able to move much better over all from his injuries. As Chakotay was able to help him along through the last of the jungle.**_

 _ **They will be arriving some time with-in the next few moments to the cave entrance. Hopefully with luck they will be able to meet up with those that were trying to make over all contact with them to save there lives.**_

 _ **"Come on Tom...not too far more to go. We will be inside the cave very soon." He says while looking around the area in spite of hearing some sort of a strange buzzing sound.**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapter 30th Jungle Fever**_

 _ **Meanwhile inside of the cave entrance. Solaris and Johan were very anxious on whether help was on the way to rescue them.**_

 _ **Since the both of them were sitting on the ground mediating to relax themselves from the recent street of there enemies.**_

 _ **Johan having to be very nervous trying to relax. When all of a sudden he was hearing some type of commotion outside of the cave entrance. "Solaris, something is going on outside." He says while Solaris gets up from the cold ground, even though the flames of the fire they made wasn't exactly keeping them warm at all.**_

 _ **"I will see what the hell is going on outside." He replied with grabbing his laser in order to protect himself.**_

 _ **"Be careful." Johan suggested with having to be very worried about his superior.**_

 _ **"I won't be long Johan. Just be ready for anything that might happen with-in the next few moments." He said with moving outside of the entrance.**_

 _ **Only to see something wonderful, even though seeing that two of the Federation crew members having been injured being carry by the others. "Thank god! Your finally here." He hollered out to the Delta Flyer crew members.**_

 _ **When Tuvok carrying Lt. Tom Paris he says the following. "Just who are you, sir?" He replied with holding up Tom Paris.**_

 _ **"I'm Solaris. I ' m the person that was able to make contact with your people about sending the delta flyer to rescue us. But I' m sorry about your crew members having been injured. Please follow me into the cave, for where we will be able to take care of them before we are attacked again by the Skrells.**_

 _ **"Skrells! I have never heard of them Solaris. Please explain further about this species."**_

 _ **"Not here Tuvok, I will explain further once inside." He says with helping the others bring in the injured crew members, even though the doctor having been silent was able to explain the total situation to those inside of the cave.**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Chapter 31th Jungle Fever**_

 _ **Taking there time to get inside of the cave without further injuries. Solaris asked Tuvok and Harry Kim to place both Paris and B' Elanna onto the ground near the flames to stay warm.**_

 _ **But in the meantime...**_

 _ **Doc was able to adjust his bio sensor on his arm without having to wink out of existence. Afterwards taking out his medical supplies with his scanner to check on his two patients.**_

 _ **Otherwise Solaris started to discuss there enemy the Skrells having to be robots, from a long distance solar system wishing to destroy everyone on this particular planet.**_

 _ **"Is this how they were able to disable the Delta Flyer with the electrical surges?" Tuvok asked calmly with his vulcan demeanor.**_

 _ **"Correct. Along with the fact that months ago they were able to installed video surveillance cameras. It was how they knew where your position was at all times." Solaris says while Johan went outside to keep guard in case of an attack.**_

 _ **Afterwards with Tuvok in charge of the Flyer with Paris having been injured. He had gone over to the doc to ask on how his two patients were doing.**_

 _ **Doc looks up from his bio scanners after taking readings on B' Elanna. "She's not well at all. If we don't get her back to the Voyager soon. There is a possible chance that she is going to lose the fetus."**_

 _ **"That is just too bad for it to happen at this time. Otherwise just try your best Doc with trying to save both the mother and the unborn child." He says with moving off into the corner to take a quick look at Lt. Tom Paris.**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Chapter 32th Jungle Fever**_

 _ **Overhead of the cave entrance. The Skrells robot ships using there scanners were looking for there enemy. And on there radar screen they were able to tell that the injured humans from the Delta Flyer were brought inside the cave.**_

 _ **It was going to make it hard for them to get some what close in order to attack and destroy them.**_

 _ **Johan having to be standing outside of the entrance. He was able to be hearing a buzzing noise for which he was used to. It was at this point for the fact he has to tell the others inside about the possible dangers.**_

 _ **Running inside...**_

 _ **He was able to tell Solaris about the enemy having to be flying over the cave. "What are we supposed to do Solaris?" He asked acting as scared as hell.**_

 _ **"There is nothing that we can do for now until another vessel from the U.S.S. Voyager arrives." He ordered to have Johan stand at the entrance in case of possible intrusion by the Skrells.**_

 _ **However overhead the Skrells continue to fly over the area of the caves, while making that buzzing noise with there machines.**_

 _ **Otherwise in another area. The U.S.S. Voyager were making there way down onto the surface. While Captain Janeway and her group of volunteers were getting themselves ready for the trek through the jungle. While making it over to the caves.**_

 _ **Janeway having to be dressed in fatigues, as with the six others all from the security section were just about ready to start moving with carrying the proper supplies.**_

 _ **"All right everyone, lets get moving." She says with holding her rifle onto her shoulder.**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Chapter 33th Jungle Fever**_

 _ **Moments later Captain Janeway and her security team were on there way walking through the jungle. She just couldn't believe just how hot and humid this particular was for being inside an asteroid.**_

 _ **She asked four of the security guards to move up ahead for a scouting mission. On whether or not they are able to see anything either on the ground or in the air.**_

 _ **She was tightly holding onto her weapon walking slowly through the trees infested with all types of bugs. She told everyone to be careful with being bitten by the insects.**_

 _ **They had no idea what type of conditions that the bugs carry to make everyone sick.**_

 _ **And during all this time Captain Janeway continued to keep hearing that buzzing sound some where in the general area of them.**_

 _ **It was one of the reasons why she sent the patrol up ahead. In order not to be attack by who ever that is trying to take over the planet and the population.**_

 _ **Up ahead Lt. Galway with the three others were having a hard time trying to pinpoint the noise. But then again all of a sudden one of the other crew members noticed a small flying device circling about the area.**_

 _ **It had seem they were looking for something in particular, and have been unsuccessful with finding it.**_

 _ **"We need to get back to the captain and report this information to her." He says to the others setting themselves up to start moving back into the opposite direction.**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Chapter 34th Jungle Fever**_

 _ **Captain Janeway saw the group coming back after checking out the area for anything out of the ordinary. She asked the rest of the group to gather themselves together.**_

 _ **She walked up to Lt. Galway for a report. "What's going on Lt.?" She asked with her order for further information.**_

 _ **"Captain, we found a number of caves up ahead. But otherwise we have been hearing a strange buzzing sound over head. It's a possible chance that it just might be the enemy."**_

 _ **"Probably Lt. We all need to be careful with moving over to the caves. It's a good chance that our people are hole up inside being taken care of by those having contacted us."**_

 _ **She looked up into the sky having to be covering her eyes from the brightness of the sun. Otherwise the creatures were flying in the area to catch the humans off guard.**_

 _ **Otherwise...**_

 _ **Captain Janeway asked everyone to move quicker up ahead. She didn't need to be caught off guard at this particular moment. Since there were injured people inside of the cave.**_

 _ **"Lets move." She ordered. While using the knife in her hand to cut some of the tree bushes in her way, as with the rest of the group.**_

 _ **Meanwhile inside the cave.**_

 _ **Commander Chakotay, Kim and the others were watching Doc help keep B' Elanna temperatures down with her unborn child in danger.**_

 _ **But in the meantime...**_

 _ **Lt. Tom Paris was starting to feel better. But as yet still doesn't know about the fetus that his wife is carrying.**_

 _ **Otherwise Solarius and his people were very quiet inside of the cave, while waiting for the rest of the Voyager crew to arrive and help them out.**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Chapter 35th Jungle Fever**_

 _ **Captain Janeway having to be rushing as fast as she could with the weather elements. She was sweating very hard making her heart pound like crazy in her chest.**_

 _ **She needed to rest a few moments, as with the others having sat down before reaching the cave. Even though they continued to keep hearing the buzzing sounds.**_

 _ **After feeling some what better from the rest. She told everyone to get themselves together for the last of the track.**_

 _ **Again she looked up into the sun only not to see anything, unless in her mind. That what ever is causing the noise just might be cloaked or something, in order for them not to see them at all.**_

 _ **"All right everyone lets go. I have this strange feeling we are still being watched." She replied with starting to move quickly again...Even though they could see the entrance of the cave up ahead.**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Chapter 36th Jungle Fever**_

 _ **All of a sudden from inside of the cave. B' Elanna started to scream from being in some type of pain. Doc had noticed that her fever was rising a bit making it difficult for him to control the temperature.**_

 _ **Even Lt. Tom Paris was worried having asked the EMH in regard to what was going on with his wife. And it was at this particular point that he had to finally tell him the complete truth about the unborn fetus.**_

 _ **"What are you talking about Doc? Why didn't she tell me the truth about having a baby for god sake?" He says with a tear running down his face.**_

 _ **"Actually Lt. Paris...B' Elanna didn't know about it, even though she might of suspected something was wrong with her chemical imbalance. But I never got the chance to tell her until we're involved with this mission." He says with looking at his medical bio scanner.**_

 _ **"And it's why she suffering with a fever caused by the fetus or the crash?" He asked with sitting down to hold onto his wife having to be moaning.**_

 _ **"Neither actually. I suspect it has something to do with the jungle on this particular asteroid. I was able to find an air borne virus that is causing the problem with your wife." He replied having to be looking over at the cave entrance for when he notices the following. "Look..It's Captain Janeway and her security people." Talking loud he was able to let the others know as well with Chakotay having to be discussing something with Solarius.**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**Chapter 37th Jungle Fever**_

 _ **"So what your trying to tell me Solarius. That your people have the ability to cure B' Elanna with just a touch of your hand?" Chakotay says having to be very skeptical in regard to what he's saying.**_

 _ **"It's the mental energies from my brain that will be able to help B' Elanna survive until your able to get her back to your vessel." Solarius commented with looking over at the woman and her husband Tom Paris holding onto her for complete support.**_

 _ **"I will need to speak with them first before giving permission to do anything. Otherwise Captain Janeway and her group has just arrived." He says with moving over to her to give his wife an update on the complete situation.**_

 _ **"What's wrong with B' Elanna?" She asked while Chakotay was able to tell her the story about her condition, including the unborn child.**_

 _ **"Solarius tells me that he has the power to save B' Elanna and the unborn child to make them both stronger until the Doc is able to get them abroad the Voyager." He responded with what he was told in regard to plan.**_

 _ **"Does she know now about the unborn child?" Janeway asked with looking over at the married couple.**_

 _ **"They both know the truth now Katherine. We need to get out of here now. But for the moment we have no idea what's going on outside with those creatures." Chakotay says out of great concern.**_

 _ **"Well then we will just have to take it slow with getting back to the Voyager. We will just have to keep a full look out while we are moving out everyone." She ordered with pointing to her security people to go out side, while checking the area for any of the Skrells flying around in there vessels. "Lets go everyone." While moving over to Lt. Paris and B' Elanna for complete support.**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**Chapter 38th Jungle Fever**_

 _ **The group was having a hard time trying to move Lt. Paris and B' Elanna with there health conditions. Captain Janeway having to be walking with Solarius and his associate were walking slowly outside.**_

 _ **It would seem that the humidity and heat has risen some what making it difficult to move everyone towards the Voyager.**_

 _ **During this time Captain Janeway and her husband Chakotay were thinking about what Solarius had to say in regard to using his powers to save B' Elanna and the unborn fetus.**_

 _ **She had no choice but to take him up on his offer. Since the Voyager crew members are here to rescue him and his people. Just after being contacted by him through a mental source.**_

 _ **But in the meantime...**_

 _ **Doc having to be walking with B' Elanna helping her walk, while Chakotay was helping Lt. Tom Paris even though his health was some what stable.**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**Chapter 39th Jungle Fever**_

 _ **Once Captain Janeway had given the order to get ready inside of the cave. Chakotay went over to her very quietly to ask on whether she was fine or not.**_

 _ **"What's wrong Katherine?" He asked looking over at B' Elanna being helped by the doctor, while Lt. Tom Paris by Harry Kim.**_

 _ **"I just don't like this situation Chakotay. Especially with those creatures flying about us looking to kill anything in it's sight." She replied with wiping her brow from the rise in heat and humidity.**_

 _ **"They sound too much like species 8472." He said with giving a chill down his wife's back for when it comes to those aliens.**_

 _ **"Lets hope not! Come on we need to get moving while it's still light out. At least we will be able to see or hear them with the light, as compared to the darkness."**_

 _ **"I agree with you over all." Chakotay says with moving behind her, while seeing that Solarius and his associate start to move outside very slowly.**_


	40. Chapter 40

_**Chapter 40th Jungle Fever**_

 _ **Outside of the caves, there were three cloaked vessels buzzing around looking for the humans from the Voyager.**_

 _ **Inside one of the vessels. Crella One a special envoy was circle about the region. When he noticed on his radar/sonar screens that the humans were on the move outside of the caves.**_

 _ **However at a slow crawl due to the injuries to at two of the humans.**_

 _ **Seeing all this. He was going to fly over them with dropping of there bombs, hopefully hitting them in the process. He pressed or rather the robot inside turned around the vessel to head on down.**_

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

 _ **Solarius having to be talking softly to his associate. He stopped for a moment, thinking that he 's able to hear the buzzing noise.**_

 _ **"OMG!" He says...Screaming out to the Voyager people. "Captain Janeway..there here. We need to move quicker before we are all killed by there chemical bombs."**_

 _ **"I hear you on that account Solarius. All right everyone lets move quickly now." She says to see a whirlwind of activity begin with moving B' Elanna and Lt. Tom Paris.**_


	41. Chapter 41

_**Chapter 41st Jungle Fever**_

 _ **While Doc was helping B' Elanna to move through the jungle in order to get away from the robots flying about the area**_ **.** _ **Otherwise He was able to see the pain that she was suffering with throughout her entire body.**_

 _ **Lt. Tom Paris having to be looking over at his wife. He was trying to comfort his wife or rather urge her to keep moving.**_

 _ **All of a sudden she was bent over in pain at this point. Afterwards Doc was able to give her a pain shot to help her to get through the event.**_

 _ **A moment later ...**_

 _ **Solarius came over for a moment to check out B' Elanna before he decided to use his powers to straightened her overall energies, mainly saving the unborn fetus.**_

 _ **"This will only take a moment Captain Janeway, in order for me to make her stronger before reaching your Voyager." He responded with looking at the captain and Tom Paris for agreement.**_

 _ **"Be my guess Solarius." Janeway replied, while Tom Paris nodded his head in agreement.**_

 _ **"Good. I will need a moment to prepared to save her life and the child."**_

 _ **Moving away he is able to stand in front of everyone. However his eyes started to glow making it very scary for anyone to see for a first time.**_


	42. Chapter 42

_**Chapter 42th Jungle Fever**_

 _ **Doc, Captain Janeway, Chakotay, Kim and Tom Paris were standing while waiting for Solarius to finish what ever he was doing to prepared himself.**_

 _ **His entire body had a glowing effect to it, as with his eyes having changed. It would no doubt give anyone the willies, on whether or not anyone knew what exactly was going on with the alien.**_

 _ **After a few moments...**_

 _ **Solarius was basically now ready after breaking his silence with the others wishing to know what was going to happen.**_

 _ **"Please everyone stand back. This is going to take maybe ten minutes of my mental energies to help restore any type of energies back into B' Elanna and the unborn fetus."**_

 _ **The Voyager group was able to understand the orders from Solarius to stand back. Even though Lt. Tom Paris was extremely worried for his wife.**_

 _ **Solarius was able to sit down next to B' Elanna while placing both of his hands onto her shoulders. "Doc, please with your scanners to take track of the readings. You need to check your readings in ten minutes to know any difference." He responded with looking over at the doctor holding onto his scanner.**_

 _ **"I will surely let you know in regard to any changes." He says with looking over at the group with great concern on there faces.**_


	43. Chapter 43

_**Chapter 43th Jungle Fever**_

 _ **Lt. Tom Paris was extremely worried about his wife. Since this was the first time she would be carrying his child with her Klingon Hybrid make up.**_

 _ **Even Doc having to be watching his scanner for any change in the readings with her condition.**_

 _ **Everyone was able to see a glowing aurora around Solarius body and onto B' Elanna, and for which the energy levels was being directed to help straightened her immune system, along with the unborn child.**_

 _ **So far at this time. There wasn't any sign of the enemy vessels, even though the buzzing sounds still continue some where in the sky.**_

 _ **Chakotay, Kim and others were watching very carefully, especially on whether they were able to notice anything moving there way.**_

 _ **Captain Janeway was talking with Solarius's associate for a brief moment. She was mostly asking about the side effects for what Solarius is doing to B' Elanna.**_

 _ **"Negative Captain Janeway. What Solarius is doing with his energies is a wonderful thing, especially on whether he's able to save her and the unborn fetus."**_

 _ **"Thank you for your help Javi. I will let Solarius know that I was able to speak with you." As she moved off to wait in a corner while watching the glowing aurora still continuing.**_


	44. Chapter 44

_**Chapter 44th Jungle Fever**_

 _ **Chakotay had walked slowly over to his wife in the corner waiting for any type of news. Seeing the stress from her darkened eyes, he was very worried about her never the less.**_

 _ **"All you all right Katherine?" While lightly touching her shoulder for emotional support from her husband.**_

 _ **"I' m just fine. I just don't like to be out in the open like this while Solarius is very vulnerable with using of his powers." She states with turning her back to be directly in front of him.**_

 _ **"I don't like this either. But damn Katherine, I keep hearing that strange buzzing news once again." He replied with looking up into the bright sun light not able to see a thing for the moment.**_

 _ **"I do to as well. I just don't like to be wide open like this in the jungle clearance before reaching the Voyager."**_

 _ **"I know. One thing for sure It's really is weird to keep watching that bright glow having to be all around Solarius and B' Elanna. And if this works, Lt. Tom Paris is going to be highly appreciated with him saving his unborn child from destruction."**_

 _ **"That's for sure Chakotay, along with the fact we are never going to hear the end of it coming from his mouth." She says while hearing a chuckle coming from her husband after all this time of great stress.**_


	45. Chapter 45

_**Chapter 45th Jungle Fever**_

 _ **Finally everything was starting to fall into place with everyone. Seeing that Solarius was starting to break apart from B' Elanna along with the energies that was around the both of them was slowly disappearing all together.**_

 _ **"Lt. Paris seeing this was able to say to him after a brief moment of clear mind with him. "How is she Solarius?" He asked with slight croaked in his voice.**_

 _ **Solarius was able to stand up finally after having bent down over all for the longest time that he could remember. "She and your unborn child will be all right. We just need to make sure to get them abroad the Voyager before we are attacked by the Skrells." He states with taking in a deep breath after giving out a great deal of mental energies.**_

 _ **"I' m extremely grateful for saving my wife's life and unborn child. Now how can we help you in the short run?" He says in a soft tone of voice. While seeing Captain Janeway and Chakotay walk over slowly.**_

 _ **"It's great news to hear Solarius, but now we all need to get moving now and get back to the Voyager. I don't like this aspect of hearing that strange buzzing noise over head of us." She states with giving a order to move out while touching her husband's shoulder for support.**_


	46. Chapter 46

_**Chapter 46th Jungle Fever**_

 _ **Finally the entire Voyager group and the two that was rescued from inside of the cave made it to the Voyager. They were on the outside with five other security people waiting for them. As the hatchway was opened to take everyone inside, instead of using the transporter beam.**_

 _ **Even the Doc had suggested that the transporter beam not to be used with B' Elanna. Since they had no idea what type of damage would be done to her and the unborn child.**_

 _ **"Sir, our tracking systems have been picking up objects from up above. We haven't been able to figure just what exactly they are. Accept for the strange buzzing sounds we keep on hearing." Lt. Avery says to Captain Janeway before slowly moving inside of the Voyager.**_

 _ **"Thanks Lt. Avery. Have your people stay out here until it's time for the Voyager to lift off from here." She sternly ordered with moving inside with the group having to be helping Lt. Tom Paris, B' Elanna and Solarius.**_

 _ **"Yes, sir right away." He states before walking over to his men to let them know of the situation for the moment.**_


	47. Chapter 47

_**Chapter 47th Jungle Fever**_

 _ **Finally the entire Voyager group and the two that was rescued from inside of the cave made it to the Voyager. They were on the outside with five other security people waiting for them. As the hatchway was opened to take everyone inside, instead of using the transporter beam.**_

 _ **Even the Doc had suggested that the tranporter beam not to be used with B' Elanna. Since they had no idea what type of damage would be done to her and the unborn child.**_

 _ **"Sir, our tracking systems have been picking up objects from up above. We haven't been able to figure just what exactly they are. Accept for the strange buzzing sounds we keep on hearing." Lt. Avery says to Captain Janeway before slowly moving inside of the Voyager.**_

 _ **"Thanks Lt. Avery. Have your people stay out here until it's time for the Voyager to lift off from here." She sternly ordered with moving inside with the group having to be helping Lt. Tom Paris, B' Elanna and Solarius.**_

 _ **"Yes, sir right away." He states before walking over to his men to let them know of the situation for the moment.**_


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48th Jungle Fever**

 **The last thing Captain Janeway had said to anyone was to the doctor. "Doc, please keep me updated on B' Elanna's condition." She asked with walking away to head for her quarters to change her clothes.**

 **"I will Captain Janeway." Doc and his sickbay employee was able to get B' Elanna and Tom Paris into isolation in case of any issues with viruses. In spite the fact that Solarius was able to help out the woman with his energies.**

 **Doc was able to set up the force field just in case of trouble. Even though Lt. Tom Paris was getting stable with his over all condition.**

 **Doc tried to keep him down into his bed. Since he needed to know on what was happening with his wife and unborn child. "Look Lt. Paris for yourself. The readings are currently stable thanks to Solarius and his powers." Doc states with showing him the readings onto the computer screen.**

 **"Thank god!" Paris says with bending down to kiss the top of her forehead. Though she was still asleep by the hypo spray that Doc had given her.**

 **"When will she be waking up finally Doc?" He asked with moving away to look at Solarius and his associate laying down on the scanner beds resting, or rather recharging there own energies.**

 **"It's going to be very soon. Afterwards she is going to be her own self driving everyone crazy with her half Klingon heritage." Doc says with placing the scanner back into it's slot.**

 **"You got that right Doc. However never the less I love her any rate for who she is both inside and out." He says with great pride for his wife.**


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49th _**Jungle Fever**_

Meanwhile outside the surrounding area of Voyager. Gathering some two miles away are the Skrells. Basically they were setting up for an attack finally against the humans.

The main robotic Skrells speaking for those gathering. He was mostly discussing tactics for the most part on how to capture Solarius.

He was telling everyone to be very careful in regard to Solarius power, since he is the one key person that can destroy them for the most part.

"Understand that the humans as well are very dangerous towards us with there primitive weapons. So what ever everyone does, please be very careful with your movements." He says with the five members of his group starting to leave and to regroup with the remaining members in the South West of the caves.

Meanwhile on board the Voyager.

Ensign Harry Kim having arrived onto the bridge. He went straight to his station in the back. He needed to check on his scanners for any type of enemy vessels that just might be in the area.

He and Tuvok were the only ones on the bridge for the moment. Even though Chakotay will be arriving soon after changing his clothing and a quick bite to eat.

Captain Janeway has decided to stay inside her quarters to rest, until they knew for sure just when a possible attack was going to begin by the Skrells.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50th **Jungle Fever**

Harry Kim was getting some what frustrated with checking his scanners at his station. For some odd reason there was some what interference going on in the atmosphere. Since he's not able to gather any information on the Skrells.

What he could do is send out a small satellite in order to check for anything in the area. No doubt the satellite will be able to pick up the vessels.

However with Tuvok on the bridge and in charge. Ensign Kim needed to have permission first. So he left his station to head on over to the security station to speak with Tuvok having to be busy at his station.

"Ensign Kim, how can I help you this evening?" He asked after looking up from his control panel in front of him.

After the next few moments. Ensign Kim would be able to explain his flight with sending out a satellite to check for any of the Skrells vessels.

"I know sir, it might not do me any justice with this idea, but at least I can try." He states with trying to make a point to the Vulcan.

"Very well Ensign Kim. Please go ahead with the idea. Lets just hope your going to be successful."

"I agree with you, Commander Tuvok." Moments later Ensign Harry Kim having to be busy with his work. He was able to finally have everything together to send out the satellite.

Pressing the control buttons after checking with the computer. Kim was able to release the satellite and send it on it's merry way.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51st Jungle Fever

With the satellite having to be on it's merry way. Kim, Tuvok and others on the bridge were hoping that this time they will be able to locate the Skrells in the local region of the caves.

Since they will be able to track them with the energies levels inside of the asteroid's atmosphere.

Ensign Kim was keeping a close eye on the computer systems. While Tuvok having to be sitting in the command chair for the moment. While Captain Janeway and Chakotay were resting in the quarters for the time being after coming from sickbay.

Mean while.

Sickbay was busy with Doc having to keeping a close eye on his two patients. Even though Lt. Tom Paris didn't need to stay in sick bay with his health much better.

He insisted on staying wanting to make sure his wife B' Elanna will be just fine with her health, and most of all the unborn child.

B' Elanna having to be sound asleep on the scanner bed. Doc was seeing for the most part that something was going on inside her body.

It was at this time that Doc had to asked Solarius about it, since he was basically knew to this type of energy source.

After a few moments.

Solarius came into that particular section of sick bay. And he went to look at the over head scanner readings of her vitals.

"What's going on Solarius?" Doc asked with seeing Lt. Tom Paris walk over with great concern on his face.

"There is nothing wrong everyone. Her energies inside her body is rebuilding up her immune system. She will no doubt be waking up with-in the next six hours." He states with pressing button to take a look at her blood pressure and mostly her heart rate.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52th Jungle Fever

So he continued to keep checking the computer terminal. Even though Solarius knows that his own energy levels was able to make B' Elanna much stronger, along with the fetus.

Doc told Solarius that he needs to rest himself. Since it must of taken it's toll on the man.

"Very well Doctor, I will rest. Please do inform me for when B' Elanna wakes. I have to ask her a couple of questions in regard to the power levels to saving her life." He states with moving away with the technician to take him into a sleeping alcove.

"I will be sure to wake you, Solarius. Just be sure that you do sleep. I will be having my corpsman check on you every hour."

Shaking his head. "Don't worry Doctor, I will sleep. I drained myself completely with helping the woman. Now if you will excuse me. I will go with your tech to the sleeping alcove." He responded with moving slowly to follow the corpsman.

Meanwhile on the bridge

Everyone was extremely busy all of a sudden with the signals coming from the satellite.

Tuvok advised Captain Janeway of this particular information that a Skrells vessel is in the area using the cloaking device. Even though the signal is strong to track it further into the inner atmosphere of the asteroid.

Janeway walked onto the bridge with a coffee in her hand to wake her. Chakotay wasn't with her since she didn't go into detail as to why.

"What's going on Mr. Kim?" She asked with a slight yawn.

"As we explain moments ago. The satellite has picked up signs of an alien vessel heading this way cloaked." He announced to the captain standing directly in front of him.

"Well then we need to place the Voyager on full battle alert. Tuvok called Chakotay to the bridge we need to take some type of action."

"Aye, Captain Janeway." As all of a sudden all hell broke loose with all of the crew members on board to et to there positions.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53th Jungle Fever

The Skrells vessels were being scanned by the satellite that Ensign Harry Kim had sent out to investigate. There were at three on the scope ready to attack the Voyager.

Meanwhile...

Captain Janeway had the Voyager on full battle alert. While all of the crews were into place to fight them. Solarious had announced to be extremely careful with there power sources that can be redirected at any time.

"Harry, Tuvok keep your eyes peel to your readings, I don't like to be caught off guard by them." Janeway states, while Chakotay was keeping his eyes glued to his station next to the captain's position.

"Affrimative Captain Janeway." Tuvok announced with turning around to look at the computer readings at his station.

"Here they come Captain!" Ensign Kin replied having to see them uncloaking to fire at the Voyager vessel.

" **FIRE ALL WEAPONS NOW."** Captain Janeway ordered with holding onto her seat to feel the first hits of there electrical laser weapons hittin them.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54th **Jungle Fever**

Captain Janeway can feel every bone in her body hurting from the hits of the Skrells.

Tuvok having to be security were receiving reports from all over the vessel. While Kim and Navigation were taking pot shots at the Skrells blind.

Looking over at Commander Chakotay getting off from the floor after the last hit. Janeway quickly went over to help him up from the floor, while checking for any type of injuries.

"Are you all right?" She says softly to her husband looking at the reports coming in on his arm chair.

"I seem to be Katherine. Right now it doesn't look too good with the ship's damage. Unless we fire full blank range and just see what we hit in the process." He states to his wife and captain looking around at the faces of the bridge crew members.

"Ok...Tuvok and Harry, see what the both of you can do in regard to seeing any type of sensor ghosts on your scanners." She says with sitting back down into her command chair.

In unison..."Aye, Captain." As both crew members worked quickly on there stations.

MEANWHILE IN SICK BAY

B'Elanna Torres was being held by her husband Lt. Tom Paris after the ship having been knocked around by the enemy vessels.

Doc having to be busy in the other alcoves with injuries throughout the Voyager. He was lucky that there wasn't heavy injuries or else they will be in big trouble.

One thing for sure. A medical report had to be made to the Captain before the situation gets any worst from the Skrells.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55th **Jungle Fever**

B' Elanna started to moan in her bed alcove. While her husband Tom Paris came over to check his wife out. Solarious had mention that her vitals would be coming around very soon.

Even though Solarious having to be placed in his temp quarters. He asked for help on how to get back to sickbay in order to check out B' Elanna.

One of the security guards Lt. Willis was able to escort Solarius to sick bay with taking the main turbo elevator. It was a bumpy ride due to the fact the U.S.S. Voyager was being attacked by the Skrells.

"Hang on Solarious. We are almost to the level of sickbay."

"Thanks, I' m just worried about being hit again by the Skrells. They are relentless for when it comes to getting what they want the most."

"I hope it's not us." He states with trying to stay calm for the most part.

It was a moment later the turbo elevator stopped at the desired level. Along with the fact there were a number of personnel running around with moving in the injured from the attacks.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56th Jungle Fever

They were able to enter into sickbay with all of the commotion going on inside.

Doc was checking out B' Elanna when he screamed over at Solarious walking in quickly. "What the hell is going on with B' Elanna?"

"Nothing is wrong with her doctor. She is being revived from the energy source I was able to give to her." He states even though Doc didn't really understood the method.

"Very well. What am I supposed to do now?" He asked while looking at the scanner readings from above.

"You need to give her a hormonal injection to bring her out of it completely. Lt. Paris, you will need to help with bringing her out of it with talking to her."

"I don't understand." Lt. Paris says with bending down to help Doc inject the shot into her arm.

Injecting the shot into her arm. Solarious told doc and Lt. Paris to keep a close on her vitals, especially her blood pressure.

It would be at this time that Paris started to talk softly into B' Elanna's ear telling her just how much he loves her a great deal. No doubt she will be able to hear him never the less, especially when they are both so attuned to each other during the past 7 plus years.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57th **Jungle Fever**

Outside flying about the Voyager, the Skrells inside of there four vessels were trying there best to take down the Star Fleet vessel.

However with Tuvok and Harry Kim with the satellite readings. They were able to steer clear of the violent attacks with helping out the navigator working in Lt. Paris position. While he's been in sick bay trying to cope with helping his wife.

"Ensign Kim, how are we doing with prevailing the Skrells and the damage done to the Voyager?" Captain Janeway asked with standing next to a sitting Chakotay checking in with the damage control parties.

"We seem to be doing pretty well so far Captain, however we won't be able to keep it up for long with our energy resources." Kim states with checking at the computer numbers in front of his station.

"Do your best Ensign Kim. But for now I' m heading for sick bay to check up on our injured list including B' Elanna and Lt. Tom Paris."

"Yes, Captain." He says while looking over at Tuvok having to be busy at his station for the moment.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58th Jungle Fever

Captain Janeway inside of the turbo elevator. She was mostly concerned about her crew and the vessel. She had no idea how to go about stopping these creatures trying to destroy them.

The only thing that she can think of for the moment. Is whether or not Solarious had any ideas on how. Even though he has helped enough with saving the lives of B' Elanna Torres and Lt. Tom Paris with his powers.

Finally the elevator stopped on the level of sick bay. First she had to talk with Doc. Maybe he might be able to come up with an idea.

Walking into his office for which the medical doctor was still on line. "Tell me Doc your been able to find a way out of this mess with the attacks.?"

"I have one. But I need to run it by Solarious on whether or not it's going to work." Doc states with getting up from his seat to show her on the screen.

"What's this?" She asked with looking at the computer view screen filled with all types of programs.

"Virues. I will have to ask Solarious on whether or not there immune systems will be able be destroyed by the nanaprobes or any other little bugs."

"Come on lets go see him. We need to end this battle soon." She states with energy in her persona.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59th Jungle Fever

Captain Janeway went to see Solarious. He was sitting in his alcove in sickbay resting. And with his mind the way it's run, he knew exactly why the captain was here to see him.

However he waited. Since he wasn't going to ask her first. He was some what of a proud man and he's done a great deal with having to save the Voyager Crew.

Now it was time that the humans save his race with those Skrells trying to destroy them for conquest of the asteroid.

His eyes were closed at the moment. Captain Janeway was standing at the entrance of the alcove. "Solarious, I have a very important question that needs to be asked by me."

"And what is that Captain Janeway?" As he opens his eyes to face the very stern captain having to be looking for answers.

"I need to know on whether these Skrells have any type of medical conditions that we can stop them with a virus, germs or anything that will knock them down for good."

It didn't take him long to come up with the answer. "Yes, Captain I do know. And the answer is germ warfare with dropping the bugs into the atmosphere. You will be able to stop them dead in there tracks." He states with a positive answer and a very excitable captain finally has a reason for hoping never the less.

"Excellent. I will speak with doc on what he and his department can come up with during the duration." Captain Janeway says with hope in her tone of voice.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60th Jungle Fever

Doc went back into his office with his computer terminal. Sitting down in his chair. He goes to open up the files on germ warfare through out all of the centuries on Planet Earth and several others.

After a few moments of checking the files. He was able to come up with a choice of three. All three very deadly!

Doc was whistling to himself for when Captain Janeway and Solarious walked into his office. And by the look of his face, they were to tell he was able to come up with the answer.

"Well Doc. What did you come up with the answer?" Janeway asked with waiting for his response.

"Here we are Captain Janeway. These are the three virues to choose from that are very deadly to knock anything out of the sky."

She goes to look at the computer screen. "My god Doc. We need to be very careful with these. If they ever get loose. We can wind up losing the entire crew quickly."

"Quite correct Captain. I will have the lab come up with developing the virus. The lab technicians will be advise of the extreme dangers."

"Good. Let me know when everything is ready to begin." Janeway states while Solarious continued to look at the chemical compounds of the virus on the computer terminal.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61th Jungle Fever

Lab technician Lt. Erickson wasn't taking any chance with the germ warfare he was using in the vacuum container. Doc had advise everyone in the department to be very careful in what they do with there work.

He had never liked working with items like these. Even when he worked on Earth in the Germ Warfare department at Star Fleet Division.

Checking in with the computer systems. He asked the computer the following question.

"Computer, what is the statis of the number one germ code name Bella?" He asked with moving in front of the container.

 **Computer Voice... Statis of Code name Bella will be fully form into a deadly strain with-in the hour."**

"Will we be able to take it out of the container and into a vacuum environment?"

 **"Negative. It's too dangerous to be placed into this type of containment. Suggestion. I advise using a small container like the one your using until checking the % of the germ that can enter into the Skrell's systems."**

"Thanks computer. I will advise Doc and the rest of the command staff on these numbers." Lt. Erickson states with removing himself from the germ free area of the lab.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62th Jungle Fever

Lt. Erickson went looking for Doc in sickbay. Even though thinking he might be offline after spending a great deal of time down on the asteroid.

But it wasn't the case. When he found him in the alcove checking Lt. B' Elanna Torres. He waited after Doc did he his final check with the engineer.

Doc looks over at the entrance of the alcove. "B' Elanna, I will be back to talk with you in a few moments. Ok?" He says with moving away from her.

"What is it Lt. Erickson?" He asked with moving out further from the alcove and into the main sick bay.

"Doc, we have the one germ Bella ready to be used on the Skrells. However I will explain the situation as to why the germ can't be placed into a vacuum container."

After a few moments explaining. "You mean to tell me that there has to be a volunteer wearing his environment unit in order to release the germ into the air?" He says with a hint of being very upset at the idea overall.

"Yes, sir. The idea is going to have to be discussed with the captain and Commander Chakotay. No way will they make this decision likely with having a human crew member take on this mission all together."

"I will do it Lt. Erickson, and I will explain my reasons to Captain Janeway and the first officer as to why I will volunteer since I am not human." He says with turning on the computer terminal to take a look at the chemical make-up of Bella.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63th Jungle Fever

Captain Janeway having to be on the bridge at the time Lt. Erickson called her to come to Sickbay. "Sir, it's extremely important that you come to discuss the situation with Doc." He says with trying to stay calm with the situation going on for the moment.

"I will be right there Lt. Erickson. Chakotay, take over the bridge for now. Until I know exactly what is going on."

"Yes, of course Katherine." Saying it softly in her ear before leaving the bridge. She was able to tell by everyone on the bridge working the stations. They knew there was something serious going on at this time.

She goes quickly to move into the turbo elevator to head on down to sickbay.

Moving along the hallways. It was very quiet to her ears making it very scary for her. She will know the answer when she arrives into sickbay.

Moments later...

When she walked in. She went into the main office for where she saw Doc sitting down in front of the Computer terminal going over the details.

He looks up from the screen to see the captain standing at the entrance of the office. "Oh, good your here. Please sit so that I can explain the entire situation to you." He says with bringing up all of the information in regard to the germ warfare Bella.

"What's all this Doctor?" She says with a serious tone of voice while waiting to hear his reasoning.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64th Jungle Fever

"Are you serious doctor? Do you know how dangerous it is to be using yourself as a guinea pig to let loose Bella?" Janeway says rather loudly in his office of sickbay.

"I completely understand the dangers Captain, and besides since you know this. I' m not human for where the germ won't be able to touch me in any way."

"What vehicle will you be using to let go of the germ into the air to I hope will destroy the Skrells?" She asked with sitting down in front of him with checking the computer terminal.

"Lt. Paris is going to have the Delta Flyer ready for me. While having the computer on board placing it on automatic. While making it easier for me to work with the virus inside the container and breath at the same time." Doc replied with the information while shutting down the computer terminal to go out and check on B' Elanna in her sick bay alcove.

"Where are you going doctor?" Janeway asked with following the doctor.

"Checking up on B' Elanna before leaving. Lt. Tom Paris will be taking over sickbay while I' m gone for the mission."

"Very well doctor. It seems your not going to listen to any one including the captain. I wish you all the best doc." She says with shaking his hand before leaving to head back to the bridge.

As soon as she left sickbay. Doc asked B' Elanna on how she was feeling.

"Doc, what's going on?" She asked with sitting up from her alcove bed.

"Getting ready to go on a dangerous mission. Lt. Paris will explain later with getting the Delta Flyer ready for me. He will take over with taking care of you while I' m gone."

"Ok...I wish you all the best Doctor. Any rate since you were going to ask. I' m feeling so much better since Solarious was able to save my life and the unborn child."

"I' m glad to hear B' Elanna. Now I suggest you try to sleep a little bit longer before Tom comes back to take over the sickbay."

"I will doc. And good luck!" She states with laying back down onto her pillow and placing the blanket over her as well.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65th Jungle Fever

On board the Delta flyer. Lt. Tom Paris with ensign Kim were getting the flyer ready for the very dangerous mission.

"Ok, Tom, the air conditioning system is working, even though the germ Bella will be in the air while Doc is flying the flyer to it's destination."

"Lets just hope Harry that some one doesn't get stupid with going into hiding on the flyer without Doc's knowledge." Paris says with a serious tone of voice.

"They wouldn't last a moment having to be breathing the air with the Bella germ floating around." Kim announced with checking the final controls of the flyer.

"Everything looks good here for the doctor to take over. Come on lets go, I have to see my wife and see how's she is doing with the unborn child."

"You know that she is ok now with help from Solarious. I just hope she will follow the orders to take it easy the next few weeks. She has plenty of help in the engineering department."

"B' Elanna is a very stubborn person for when it comes to certain situations in her life." Kim replied with moving out of the flyer with the hanger bay door opening to lead them out of the hanger bay region.

"How well do I know that Harry. But I still love her a great deal no matter how stubborn she will be at times."

The both of them close up the hanger bay with the Delta Flyer ready to leave for the mission with the doctor.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66th Jungle Fever

Inside of sick bay. Doc was checking B' Elanna for one last time before leaving for his very dangerous mission.

She was sitting up with feeling so much better. Doc was checking the computer terminal with all of the vitals on his patient. "Doc, when can I get out of here?" She asked calmly.

"When I get back from my mission. We will see then on whether your be able to go back to your quarters to rest." He states.

"I' m already so sick of being here already doc. No doubt my husband Tom no doubt will say the same as well." She says with moving off the scanner bed to get her bearings. She was feeling slightly dizzy for the moment until doc had to hold her up before falling to the floor.

"See what I mean B' Elanna. It's a good thing Lt. Tom Paris wasn't here to see this."

"Oh, great! Ok...I will stay here. But do me a favor with don't say a word to Tom about the dizziness." She pleaded for the moment before getting back onto her scanner bed to rest further.

"Stay here while I check on something before I leave. No doubt your husband should be arriving soon to let me know the Delta Flyer is ready."

"Ok Doc."

 **It was a few moments later**

When Lt. Tom Paris along with Ensign Harry Kim walked into sickbay looking for the doctor.

Doc was in his office for when he saw the two walked in. "It's about time Lt. I can't wait to get this over with already." He says with a bit of sarcasm in his tone.

"Your all set Doc. The computer on board will give you all of the information your going to need before taking off." Paris exclaimed with the orders to run the Delta flyer.

"Good. Wish me luck the both of you." Doc said before moving out of his office.

In unison... "You have it Doc!"


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67th **Jungle Fever**

Just as soon as Doc left the sick bay. LT. Tom Paris had gone to check on his wife before reporting to the captain.

He didn't like the entire situation. Especially when Solarious was still on board the Voyager. In his judgement, he found the alien just too calm for his taste. His own race was going to be destroyed by the germs.

This he found rather odd in the first place. As to why he's going to say something to the captain about this fact. But first he moved into the alcove with his wife.

Making sure he was very quiet moving in. He wasn't sure on whether his wife was asleep or not.

"Jesus Tom, what do you think your doing?" She says with slowly getting up from her bed.

"Just making sure your fine. Especially after Doc just left for the Delta flyer." He says with a bit of sarcasm in his tone.

"What's the matter Tom? You don't think he could do his job with destroying the Skrells?" She asked with lightly touching his check with her hand.

"It's not that B' Elanna. I have a feeling that something is going on with Solarious. He's been very quiet throughout this entire mission, in spite of saving your life and the unborn child."

"Maybe Tom, you should speak with the captain about it." She suggested with getting up this time without losing her balance.

"I plan to after I' m done with checking you over. The sooner I start and get done, the sooner the captain knows what exactly is going on."


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68th **Jungle Fever**

After checking out his wife in the medical bay. He had made sure that all was well with the unborn child. Paris was starting to leave for the bridge. When Torres stopped him for a minute to give him a kiss.

Lately she has been missing this for the most part. Even though she did have her chance for when she was involved with the Jungle Fever holo-deck program.

When she is feeling better completely. She might use the program again just to stay in shape with the pregnancy. No doubt her husband will be very cautious for when it comes to his wife and child.

"It was very nice my wife. But your still not released to your quarters. I' m not the one in charge of your medical case. Doc is in charge until he gets back from his mission."

"That is if he gets back from his mission Tom." She said with a huff in her breath.

"Well lets hope so. I would hate to be the one that has to design a new holo medical doctor. Captain Janeway will be pissed off that he was taking such a gamble."

"Do you think the Captain knows this fact Tom?" As she lays down back on her bed alcove to try and sleep a little while her husband goes to speak with Captain Janeway.

"I have no idea. But I will be sure to let her know it very soon. But in the meantime...I need for you to take it easy and try to sleep for a few hours."

"Ok, I will Tom. Good luck!" She said before closing her eyes.

"Thanks, I' m going to be needing it." He replied with moving out of the alcove to head for the bridge.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69th Jungle Fever

Meanwhile Doc was moving out of the hanger bay in the Delta Flyer. He was currently checking all of the controls, including the radar systems. He was basically looking for the Skrells in order to destroy them with the germs.

So far there wasn't a thing on the screens to let him know on whether they were around or not.

He would have to move the delta flyer down further towards the asteroid, in case they might be hiding under a cloaking screen of sorts.

And if this is the case. The energy cost of using the cloak always tends to leave a trace amount for the computers to pick up. Taking another five minutes, the doctor moved down closer with taking the chances of being caught by the Skrells.

But in the meantime.

Doc needed to send a coded message to the Voyager to let them know that so far nothing has been found.

"Captain Janeway, I just received a message from the doctor." Ensign Kim says with bringing in the audio of the message.

And with listening to the audio message. It was at this point for when LT. Tom Paris arrived onto the bridge with hearing the message.

"Lt. Paris what is going on?" Janeway asked with getting up from her command seat.

"I' m afraid it might be bad news. Where is Solarious Captain?" Paris asked with moving down towards the captain.

"Computer, this is captain Janeway. Where is the location of Solarious?" She asked with a serious tone in her voice, while looking over at her husband Chakotay.

 **Computer Voice...** Solarious is no longer abroad the Voyager."

"Computer where is he right now?" Janeway replied with the question.

 **Computer voice...** Solarious is currently on board the Delta Flyer in hiding. He's there to help out the doctor find the Skrells."

"Damn! This situation has gotten way out of hand between the doctor and now Solarious. Harry call the doctor to let him know just what the hell is going on."

"Yes, sir." Harry says before moving over to his controls at his station.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70th Jungle Fever

Captain Janeway couldn't believe the situation right now. Only to find out that Solarious was a stole away on board the Delta Flyer.

There hasn't been any communications between them during the past five minutes. Janeway was wondering on whether the doctor might of found out about the stoleaway, and hasn't been able to head for his destination.

"Tuvok, try to make contact with the delta flyer. I need to know on what my next move is going to be."

"Yes, Captain." As he goes to work behind his security station.

On board the Delta Flyer...

"Why in the world Solarious did you do something stupid with coming on board?" Doc asked in some what of a neutral tone of voice.

"I'm not here to destroy you and your people. I understand the situation with the germs. I plan to expose myself in order to bring out the Skrells, since I' m part of them."

"I can understand your reasoning Solarious. But I doubt the captain and the rest of the crew will understand."

"Let me talk to her Doctor. It will only take a few moments for me to change her mind." Solarious says to the doctor, while doc was able to open up the communications terminal to contact the Voyager.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71 Jungle Fever

"Solarious, what the hell do you think your doing?" Janeway hollered out over the intercom. While everyone on the bridge was listening.

"Look Captain, I' m the only one will be able to succeed with this mission since my immune system will protect me from the germs that will be released into the air."

"What about the Doctor since he's not human at all?" She says calmly in front of her husband. While her hands are behind her back.

"Captain, I' m one of the Skrells. They will only advance once they know that a Skrell is on board the Delta Flyer. At least with the doctor, he can go off-line at the time we discover them. Along with setting up the plan to release the germs into the air."

After a moment, she thought about it.

"All right Solaroius, you have the permission. Just be sure to keep the doc updated once your made contact with your own people."

"I will Captain Janeway, and thanks for your support."

"Sure. And good luck." Afterwards there was deadly silence both on the Voyager and the Delta Flyer.

Meanwhile on board the Delta Flyer.

"I told you so Doctor." He exclaimed to the doctor standing inside the front section of the vessel.

"No thanks to you, Solarious. Ok..lets get started now with looking for your people." Doc states with sitting down to start up the Delta Flyer once again.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72 Jungle Fever

B' Elanna was feeling better after having her husband check her out for the final time. She was fine, even though she is not able to be released to her quarters.

She would have to wait until the Doctor arrives back from the Delta Flyer. That is if Solarious is able to find any of his Skrells down on the asteroid.

Sitting up in bed. She was waiting for her husband Tom Paris to bring in her food for a late breakfast. She was starved, especially when she is now eating for two.

It was a moment later...

"Here we go B' Elanna your going to love this a great deal. I was able to use the replicators on some of the items, other wise I cooked the rest myself."

"Yummy! Thanks Tom. Otherwise I can't wait to get out of here and really relax. Like with using my Jungle Fever program once again."

"Oh, no you don't unless the doctor is sure that your able to with the pregnancy." Paris announced to have his wife place a puss onto her face.

"It's not fair Tom. Just because I ' m going to have a baby has to curtail all of my activities." She replied with sadness.

"Did you forget that your almost died because of the baby? Plus the fact it was Solarious that saved your life and the unborn child with his powers." He states with sitting down next to his wife while she starts to dig into her food on the tray.

"I haven't forgotten Tom. Any way I will wait and see what Doc has to say on the subject, once he gets back from his trip."

"Lets hope so B' Elanna." Paris exclaimed with his words about the return of the doctor.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73 Jungle Fever

Moments later from inside the Delta Flyer just after Doc had gone off-line. Solarious had asked the computer systems to check on whether the Skrells were around this particular area.

 **"Affirmative!"** The computer says to Solarious.

"Where exactly computer?" Solarious shifted in his chair to hopefully get a better look at them if possible.

 **"One mile out. This vessel came out of the cloaked field in order to hide. But for them now to reappeared this subject is very strange."**

"I agree. I will need to make contact with them, and let them know just who I' m."

 **"Is it feasible Solarious for you to do this at all?" Computer asked.**

"Yes. In order for this vessel to get any closer to them, in order to let loose the germ vile. It's the only way right now, while we keep the doctor still off-line. Understand Computer?"

 **"Affirmative."**

As Solarious opened up the communications line. "Skrells vessel, this is Solarious. I would very much like to open up a dialogue."

There was silence for a brief moment before the Skrells vessel answer the call to them.

" _Solarious, this is Shrie of this Skrells vessel. What is it do you wish to talk about?" Shrie asked having to be very careful in what is said._

"I would very much like to discuss peace talks. My group is tired of always fighting the Skrells. What do you say?"

For the moment there was a crackle of silence until finally the communications line was being opened.

 _"Very well Solarious. We will meet at the caves as before. Only you and myself will meet. No games Solarious, understand my orders?"_

"Understand." Solarious says before moving the delta flyer into position to land and head for the caves.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74th Jungle Fever

Just prior to landing on the asteroid inside. Solarious had to activate the doctor to let him know just what exactly was going on with the Skrells.

"I will deactivate you again once I leave the delta flyer to meet up with them from inside the cave."

"Aren't you taking a big gamble with using the germ on them inside the cave?" Doc asked in all seriousness with his question.

"I' m Doc. But they will be just too busy trying to figure out what I will be doing with setting up talks with them."

"Well good luck never the less Solarious. Your already done a great deal for Captain Janeway and the rest of the crew."

"I know. And I plan to do more in the near future." He states even though the doctor didn't asked any further with the questions.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75 **Jungle Fever**

Once Solarious had landed the Delta Flyer in the area of the cave. He wasn't taking any chances at this point.

It's going to take 15 minutes at a brisk walk to reach the cave. Even though he had to be careful with the heat and humidity, while carrying the vile container on him.

He stopped a few times to catch his breath, plus to sip water from the bottle hanging down on his hip. After a moment he was feeling better.

Continuing on with his trek. He was able to make it to the caves. They were inside waiting for him. It was strange not to see any sentries posted with him coming to see them.

Once he was inside the cave having to be very quiet to his liking. Solarious checked the vile container one more time before he's supposed to be using it.

He walked in further until he was able to find someone of the Skrells. And he does over by the cave's waterfall that is flowing down the side wall. There were at least ten of them sitting on the ground waiting for Solarious.

"Welcome were able to honor our agreement with coming here." The first Skrells spoke up with getting up from the cold ground to shake his mechanical hand.

"I' m very honored." Solarious moves away from them for the moment. As he takes the vile container from his side and opens it quickly to release the germ.

It's only going to take moment before the germ takes full effect on the Skrells.

Walking away. He heard the noise of metallic parts of the Skrells blowing up to pieces and dropping into a thousand of parts onto the ground.

He was amazed on just how fast the germ worked. Hopefully this will be the last of the Skrells. As he walks quickly out of the cave and the Delta Flyer.

He was afraid in a way with seeing those metallic parts inside the cave completely dead.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76 **Jungle Fever**

Solarious ran quickly in spite of the heat and humidity heading for the Delta Flyer. He started to think as to why he wasn't destroyed by the germ. He would have to talk with the doctor about as to why.

While he continued on with his trek back to the vessel. He noticed it was starting to get dark with the sun moving over the horizon.

He had to stop for a moment to catch his breath. As the heat and humidity was starting to rise once again. And when he looked up, he saw the Delta Flyer.

Rising the outer hatch. Solarious walked inside to activate the doctor in the front compartment. **"Please state the nature of your emergency." Doc says.**

"Mission accomplished Doc. The germ was able to kill the Skrells inside of the cave."

"Wonderful! Captain Janeway is going to be very pleased with killing those Skrells. But what about the others that might come here to investigate what happened to there crew members?"

""Don't know Doc. But I do need for you to check me out. Since I have no idea why the germ didn't kill me either."

"Give me a minute, while I set up the medical scanners to have the computers check out your entire immune system."

"Thanks Doc."


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77 Jungle Fever

It didn't take long for doc to set up the computer scanners from inside the delta flyer to be set up.

The doctor had Solarious take a blood test. Even though he is partial machine, he still had an immune system with antibodies.

"Ouch Doc that hurt." Solarious states with the syringe being taken out of his arm with the red blood inside.

"Amazing! I just don't believe it Solarious." Doc replied to spark Solarious interest.

"What's going on?" Solarious moved over to the doctor over by the computer terminal having placed the tube of blood into the container.

"It would seem that your entire immune system is changing you into a complete human. How this is happening I will need to run further tests back on the Voyager."

"So what your telling me Doc that I' m no longer a Skrells?" He asked with a tone that he still doesn't believe the information.

"Affirmative Solarious. Come on lets get out of here now and head back to the Voyager. The captain is going to be needing a full report on this latest development."

Fine with me. Sooner the better for me to find out what exactly is going on with me and my overall immune system." He says with a curiosity that will drive anyone crazy.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78th Jungle Fever

B' Elanna Torres was very anxious to leave sick bay. But she had heard through the grape vine that Doc and Solarious were on there way back to the Voyager.

She was sitting up inside of her alcove when her husband Tom Paris came in to take another look at her with her health and the unborn child.

"Tom, what are you up to this time around?" She sits up further to have her husband give her a quick kiss.

"Actually the lab wants me to take a sample of your placenta of the baby. There is no alarm B' Elanna, they are just being very careful that's all."

"Oh, ok Tom. When is Doc and Solarious supposed to be back on board the Voyager?"

"From what I understand 15 minutes. They are leaving the asteroid now after making sure on a few things the captain wanted them to take care of."

"And what do you think it was the Captain wanted them to do Tom?" She asked in a serious tone of voice.

"I have no idea. All right now lets get this over with the test before the lab calls again for the sample." He asked his wife to lay down while going over to grab the syringe to take the sample.

"Will this hurt Tom?"

"I will give you a shot to deadened the sharpness of the syringe, otherwise you won't feel anything at all."

It was exactly that for when she lay back down onto the bed to have her husband give her the syringe for where she felt nothing afterwards.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79 **Jungle Fever**

Tom Paris was glad to see that his wife B' Elanna was finally asleep after giving her the shot. Along with checking the placenta and the unborn child.

It had turned out that everything was all right. Once the doctor is back abroad the Voyager. She is going to be glad to leave sick bay and head for the living quarters for a few days of peace and quiet.

Placing all of the information into the computer systems. He heard over the intercom that the Delta Flyer just landed inside of the Voyager's hanger bay.

He's certainly going to be happy to leave sick bay and go about his normal duties once again. Now that the doctor and Solarious have arrived back.

It was five minutes...

The doctor walked into the sickbay looking for Lt. Tom Paris. While Solarious just entered to wait on the doctor's next move.

Lt. Paris came out of the alcove to speak with the doctor to let him know of the entire situation with his wife's condition.

"I must admit Mr. Paris it's great news. Did you happen to put her asleep during the procedure?" He asked with seeing Solarious waiting inside his office.

"I sure did Doc? But she is going to be a happier person later once she wakes up."

"Good. At least everything work out to your benefit."

"It sure did Doc. By the way what's up with Solarious?" Paris asked with a great deal of curiosity on his mind.

"Would you believe Tom that Solarious is now a full blown human? For some odd reason the gem that we used changed the complete chemistry of his mechanical DNA."

"Wow! Does this mean that the germ can't hurt him any further accept for those from his planet's solar system?" He replied with moving a little off to the side.

"Correct...But for now Lt., you can leave and get some rest while your wife is asleep. I have to do a follow up on Soalrious and make sure everything is working perfectly from inside of his chemistry make up."

"Sure Doc. See ya later. I' m completely exhausted." As he goes to leave the sickbay, while leaving the doctor to start his follow up work.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80 **Jungle Fever**

Lt. Tom Paris really wasn't tire. He would of never be able to fall asleep. So instead he headed for the 6th level for where the holo-deck is located.

But while he was going to be entering into the turbo elevator. It was Captain Janeway coming out of the elevator heading for sick bay.

"Lt. Paris, How are you?" She asked with a spark of energy in her tone.

"Fine Captain. I was heading for the holo deck to let off some steam after the wild ride I had the past few days. If your looking for Solarious, he's in sickbay being checked out by the doc."

"I heard he's now changed into something entirely different then his metallic body caused by the germ." She states with moving out of the turbo to let him inside.

"It's amazing Captain. I just hope Solarious is going to like the change over all." Lt. Paris says with telling the computer his destination.

"I will talk to you another time Tom. Just take it easy while your wife is still in sick bay as well."

"Not for long. Doc is planning on releasing her very soon to rest further in our quarters."

"Very well...enjoy yourself in the holo deck. I could use some time myself to relax. These past few weeks has been very stressful for myself and Chakotay. Enjoy!" As she saw the door closed with the turbo elevator started to move.

 **Moments Later...**

Lt. Tom Paris arrived at the entrance of the holo deck station. He asked the computer to bring up the **Jungle Fever** program.

 **Computer voice...** "Enter when ready." The computer says to Lt. Tom Paris.

As Tom walks inside to the program his wife loves a great deal.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81 **Jungle Fever**

Lt. Tom Paris still couldn't get over the terrain of the program his wife designed. Walking inside with wearing sweats and a tee-shirt due to the heat and humidity inside.

It was truly amazing to see the birds and animals roaming around this time around. Since he had asked the computer to add them into the excitement of the program.

Since he was alone this time around. He had made sure that the safely guards were in place with the computer systems. As he starts to run lightly into the jungle.

Though he actually can feel the flies, Mosquitos and other little critters getting in his way. It was at this point Lt. Paris asked the computer to place a can insect potion to kill the bugs around him.

A moment later...

The computer had place a can of insect spray on the ground in order for the human to spray and kill the bugs with the heat and humidity.

As Paris afterwards continued on with his trek through the jungle. And during this time he was thinking a great deal about his wife. Since he knows that doc is supposed to release his wife back to the living quarters after being checked out totally with the unborn child.

It wasn't fair of him to be doing this in the first place. When E' Blanna is supposed to be relaxing.

 **Sickbay.**

Walking out of his office for the final time. He went into the alcove for where his patient is supposed to be getting ready to leave for the last time after being checked.

"There you are B' Elanna. Are you ready to leave sickbay and enjoy life once again?" Doc states with his usual altitude in charge of sick bay.

"Ready as ever Doc. Besides do you happen to know where my husband had gone to?" She asked with some what curiosity.

"Would you believe he decided to head for the holo deck and try again with the Jungle Fever program." He saw the expression on her face having to mention the Jungle Fever program.

"Ok my dear, you can go. Just be sure not to over do it with the most dangerous of the program. Remember you are carrying a baby inside of you. And no doubt Lt. Paris will not appreciate it with you hurting yourself once again."

"I won't doc this time around." As she moves off the bed to leave the alcove and sickbay finally.

When she disappeared. Doc went back into his office to tie into the hold deck program to make sure nothing goes wrong while he's scanning.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82 **Jungle Fever**

B' Elanna had gone to her quarters to change into clothing that was proper for the Jungle Fever program. When she had gone over to her communications terminal there were five messages from various personnel of the U.S.S. Voyager.

She will be answering all of them for when she gets back from her thrill ride from inside the holo-deck.

Changing into her green fatigues. Once she arrives inside. The computer will be able to supply her any type of weapon available to her arsenal. Even though she might not need it at all this time around.

The reason she's going inside is to look for her husband Lt. Tom Paris. On whether he's coping well with the program.

Making sure she was all set. She walked out of her quarters to head for deck eight. She didn't have to walk all that far to reach the turbo elevator. But thankfully there weren't many of the night crew walking about.

Getting inside the turbo elevator. She asked the computer to run at half speed. This is mostly because of the unborn child making her stomach upset at times.

It was at this time the trip is going to take six minutes to reach her desire level. It's better to be safe than sorry.

Finally arriving B' Elanna steps out of the turbo elevator feeling just fine. She was very lucky again, there was no one around the area. As she walks on down to the holo-deck number one.

Since the program was running. She asked the computer to open the front entrance of the program. The door opens to expose the Jungle Fever exterior as she walks in to begin her trek.


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83 Jungle Fever

While B' Elanna and Paris were now inside the Jungle Fever program. Meanwhile in sickbay. Doc was running a number of tests on why the alien Solarius wasn't killed by the germ warfare, and changing his entire chemical make up of his body.

"I just don't understand it." He said to himself from inside his office. He had his patient on the medical scanner bed checking his entire system.

The only thing he can see was the fact that his antibodies changed inside his blood stream. Doc decided to go back over to Solarious and check one final thing. Otherwise there was nothing else to look for.

Solarious was still laying down on the bed having closed his eyes. Otherwise he was able to hear the doctor walk over to him. "Did you find anything at all Doc?" He asked with opening his eyes to see the doctor.

"The only thing I can see if the fact your antibodies in your system protected you from being killed by the germ. I must say your one lucky person to survive something like that nightmare." He states calmly towards his patient.

"When can I get out of here and leave the ship to head back home?" Solarious asked with moving up from the bed.

"I will need to speak with Captain Janeway about it. She no doubt will still have questions for you to answer. Let me call her now, while your waiting in your bed." Doc left his patient to go into his office to call the captain.

"Yes, doctor how can I help you?" Captain Janeway had answered right away having to be in her ready room writing up reports.

"I was to understand Captain Janeway that you were in need to ask Solarious further questions about his people and himself. I wasn't able to find anything further accept for the fact it was his antibodies that had saved his life."

"All right doctor I will come there right away to speak with him." Janeway says to the doctor with getting up from the couch and placing her empty coffee cup onto the desk to leave.

"I will tell him your coming to see him." Doc said with moving out of his office to tell Solarious about the captain coming to speak with him.


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84 Jungle Fever

Captain Janeway arrived into sickbay looking for the doctor and Solarious. She was able to find them in a alcove that houses the computer system.

Solarious was on the computer working on a program that shows his entire body system on the screen.

"As I said Solarious. Your entire immune system has changed for where your now turning into a complete human being. Why? You should be happy in a way your turning into something your own people will appreciate." Doc says when he sees the captain standing in the entrance of the alcove.

"Is it true Doc, he's changing into a human being?" She says with walking over to them.

"It's true. And their is nothing I can do about reversing the process."

"Why would I want Doc to change back into that creature I was prior? I rather be a human in what ever form and live out the rest of my life. Even though there is a possible chance that my own people just might reject me in that respect of it."

"And if this is going to happen Solarious. I can always try to protect you and place you on another planet with enough food, water and other conditions to keep you safe." Janeway states with a firm tone of voice.

"You can do this for me Captain?"

"I can. Since I and this vessel is the only representative of Star Fleet and the Federation. I will discuss this with my bridge crew on looking for a planet or asteroid."

"Captain this is wonderful news. I would of never had thought that this germ that was infested, would actually turn this creature into a human being." Doc announced with turning off the computer terminal. Telling finally that Solarious was free to leave sickbay.


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85 Jungle Fever

Janeway after talking with the doctor and Solarious. She went to the bridge to inform Tuvok and Chakotay about looking for a planet in this system for Solarious to live on. Since he's now human and is in need of food and water.

Both men were wondering after speaking with her on why she was doing this in the first place. Any rate Chakotay ordered the navigator Thomilson to start scanning the system.

He's the only one working in the front. Since Lt. Tom Paris was still enjoying his time off before coming back to work.

"Yes sir I will get right on it." Thomilson reports to his commanding officer sitting behind him. He started to scan three asteroid, several different planets with ratings from a to m. Even though the class M planet had too much of a high oxygen content mixed in with some strange gas to certainly kill anyone stepping down on the planet.

 **Meanwhile inside the Jungle Fever program**

Lt. Torres and her husband Tom Paris decided it was time to take a break just outside third section of the jungle.

Besides Tom Paris was having to made sure that his wife was fine. Since the doctor had released her from sickbay with the unborn child was doing quite well over all.

Torres noticed her husband watching her. For which she didn't care on bit by him. "Tom will you please stop staring at me. I am just fine after finishing up the last part of the Jungle Fever course."

"I know sweetie. Your carrying our baby. I just wanted to make sure nothing else goes wrong after the last time." He states with taking in a deep breath from the humidity inside of the program.

"As I said earlier. I am fine my dear husband. It's why I didn't go crazy with pushing myself with the program. Actually I am starting to get tired. So we need to get out of here and try again another time." She says with getting up from the ground with help from her husband.

"It's all right with me, B' Elanna. Computer end program for now." It was at this point that the entire program disappeared to have it back to the original design. As with the arch appearing for them to exit out.

"Lets go Tom." Was all she said with grabbing her equipment with Lt. Tom Paris following behind.


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86 **Jungle Fever**

Once the arch opened the entrance. Lt. Tom Paris was never so glad to be leaving the program. He was just too exhausted, as with his wife B' Elanna,

She was slowly walking to their quarters. But Tom was more interested in eating instead of sleeping. He needed to ask her as he stopped her by the right arm.

"Hey! What are you doing Tom?" She said with a slight anger in her tone.

"Stopping you from entering. I am more interested in having dinner. And I know your hungry as well after spending all of that energy inside of the Jungle Fever program?" He asked with turning her around to face him.

"Matter of fact Tom I am starving. I guess we need to see what Neelix is making this evening. Lets go Tom." She says rather roughly with her request.

 **MEANWHILE ON THE BRIDGE**

Lt. Tomilson was working really hard on the bridge. He was checking a number of the planets and asteroids to see on whether they were suitable for Solarious.

However he did find a small planetoid some 15 light years away from the Voyager.

He turned for a moment to advise Tuvok and Commander Chakotay. "Sir we should be arriving at the planetoid code name Beta Gamma 3. I will be scanning the planetoid in 15 minutes."

"Lt. Keep up the great work." Commander Chakotay said with pride in his deposition.

"Thank you sir." He turned back to his station for where he started scanning the area before reaching the planetoid. He could hear from behind him that everyone was very excited about the news. Hopefully this time around they will be hitting the jack pot.

And during this time. The Voyager guest Solarious having to be in his quarters was very anxious. He had heard the latest news about the planetoid. Hopefully very soon he will have great news.


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87 **Jungle Fever**

Captain Janeway and Chakotay needed to made sure that the planetoid was livable for Solarious to survive on. The navigator and other departments on the vessel were going through the process.

So far after four hours of checking. The one main thing that was important was whether or not the radiation levels is normal from the sun rays or any other causes.

On top of everything else. Neelix was given the job to have enough food supplies to last six months. Even though there is a chance there will be other food products with living animals being on the planetoid, fish and other types as with fruit and berries.

Meanwhile the engineers will be putting together materials to build a make shift house. Furniture and anything else Solarious will request to survive.

One thing for sure there is going to have to be running water of some sorts. With placing the house near a lake or river for fresh water drinking and bathing. Along with the fact that fish needs to be in the water so that Solarious can catch them for his food supplies.

Even though Tom Paris and B' Elanna are resting in their quarters after spending some time in the Jungle Fever program. Captain Janeway and Chakotay will ask them to help them out with getting Solarious settled down on the planetoid.

The since the word had gotten out throughout the entire vessel. That the planetoid they are looking at will work out for the best for Solarious.

They just need now to get everyone involved to have every thing ready to land on the planetoid to begin the process of debarking all of the materials.

There was plenty of water on hand. As there was a beautiful lake with clear processing water to drink.

Doc and his medical technicians were able to clear everything with the air, ground, and water. Since there were no pollution of any sorts to make Solarious sick.

However Doc is going to leave medical supplies for him. In case something does pop up for when it comes to a sickness.

First off Captain Janeway decided to have a full briefing before starting the project.


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88 **Jungle Fever**

Ten minutes later everyone had shown up inside the captain's briefing room to discuss the planet's resources.

"All right everyone I need a full report on what exactly is available for Solarious to be using to survive. Doc I need to hear from you first." She states with sitting down into her chair with everyone else seated.

"Solarious health wise is doing better as expected after being exposed to the germ. He's now a fully grown male human with the change over with his complete immune and chemistry systems. I will be giving him a shot before he arrives onto the planet to protect him from any condition that his human body will tolerate. That is my report Captain Janeway."

"Thank you, Doc. Security what have you placed on the vessel before leaving?"

Lt. Galway made the following announcement. "Sir we have placed the following a laser, phraser and a small flintlock with shooting small game, fish and anything else that might be exotic."

"Excellent Lt. Galway. No doubt this vessel will as well send down to the planetoid several tons of other food essentials. Is this correct Neelix?" She asked without having to place him on the spot.

"That is correct Captain. Actually currently everything is on board the small shuttle for which we will be loaning out for him to travel across the planet. It won't have the traveling purpose to head out into space."

"Does he know this information Neelix?"

"He knows Captain Janeway. As with every aspect of his trek onto the planetoid." Neelix said with moving up from his seat to start making his meals for the crew. Janeway agreed to the idea of Neelix leaving to start up a small party before he leaves.

"Is there any thing else before the party begins in the mess hall?" Captain Janeway asked before seeing the reaction to everyone having to be invited to the party.

There was nothing else to be said by the crew members anxious to leave.


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89 Jungle Fever

Captain Janeway never expected to have a crew member asked permission to live on the planetoid with Solarious. Even though not as a couple together tied emotionally.

With the party in full swing. Janeway was talking with Chakotay in regard to supplies for there own crew members. However after they were done discussing. The both of them broke away to try Neelix's new recipes, and for which she gave the thumbs up on all three of them dealing in Italian style.

Ensign Lisa Galloway from the engineering department. She has been on the Voyager since the very beginning. She has no family to speak of, so no one is going to miss her with staying on the planet with Solarious.

Captain Janeway was alone for the moment trying the different pasta dishes that Neelix was able to cook up. "Captain Janeway, can I speak with you for a moment?" She asked in a serious tone for the first time the captain has seen in seven years.

"Of course Ensign." She says with putting down her plate filled with pasta and garlic mixed in with butter.

"Sir, I would like to request with leaving the Voyager to stay and live on the planet with Solarious, even though separate. I have gotten tired of being on the vessel after all this time. And besides no one really is going to miss me." She says with taking in a deep breath into her lungs."

Captain Janeway didn't like losing a crew member. But when it's someone that she hardly knows during the past seven years. She made her decision quickly before it was too late. "Very well Ensign your request has been granted. I suggest you go get yourself packed before the Voyager debarks."

"Thank you, sir. I will leave right now to gathered my things." She says with giving the captain a big hug with everyone in the break room to see.


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90 **Jungle Fever**

Ensign Lisa Galloway was feeling sorry for herself with leaving the Voyager. At least she is not going to be alone with Solarious to keep her company.

It's going to be interesting never the less with living in the ruff after years of living on the Voyager. As she finished with her packing. She was ready to walk over to the transporter room and beam down.

But first she wanted to say good bye to the doctor. Since she had conversations on occasions during the night after she had come off a late night shift.

As she walked into the sickbay. The doctor was sitting in his office going over the medical files of different crew members.

"There you are Lisa. I was beginning to think that your forgotten about me before leaving." He says with offering a seat to Lisa.

"Not a chance Doc. I wanted to say goodbye before I beam down to the surface of the planetoid."

"Your going to be missed by me, Lisa. But before you beam down. Let me do one final physical on you to make sure your healthy as a horse."

"I wonder if this planet just might have horses. I would love to learn how to ride a horse without having to break my neck." She explains with her reasoning.

"All right Lisa lets go get you onto the scanner bed." He says with a smile leaving the office.

 **Ten minutes later...**

"All right Lisa, you can get off the scanner bed. Your just fine in all areas, including your hormones for where your going to be able to conceive. That's if you and Solarious are interested in rearing a child in a strange land."

"Now this is interesting Doc. I never even considered it at all."

"Well there you go Lisa. Something to think about while your life now changes. Get out of here for where I will wish you all the best with your new life."

"Thanks Doc!" As Lisa runs up to him to hug the one person that understands her greatly. "Good bye, my friend." As she leaves the sickbay to head for the transporter room and her personnel belongings.


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91 **Jungle Fever**

Ensign Lisa Galloway was very nervous having to be heading for the transporter room. And when she arrived both engineer 'B' Elanna Torres and her husband Lt. Tom Paris were waiting for her in order to beam her down to the planet.

"Hey! I didn't know the both of you would be here to see me down to the planet." She says to Tom and E' Blanna.

"Captain Janeway asked us to beam you down to the planet. Since Solarious is currently waiting for you. He's very anxious to start his new life." Lt. Paris says to the woman looking some what sheepish for the moment.

"I am ready to go now." She replied with her comment. It was at this point that B' Elanna Torres came over to her on the transporter pad to give her a big hug. And for which in turned Lisa gave it back to the woman.

"All right Tom beam her down now to the planet. While I will inform the Captain that we can leave any time."

It didn't take long. As Lt. Tom Paris switching the buttons on his console, he was able to beam her down to the planet some where near a lake area.

"Now that she is going to change her life. Shall we go to the holo deck and try the Jungle Fever program once again?"

"Sure Tom. But don't worry, I won't go crazy with the program since I am carrying our unborn child."

The both of them headed for the eight level for where the holo deck program is located.


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 92 **Jungle Fever**

As soon as she beamed down from the Voyager. She noticed the small lake having to be crystal clear. And right away she heard a noise coming from the other side near the trees.

She called out. "Solarious is that you over by the trees making that noise?" She asked with being cautious with her movements.

"It is Lisa. Don't worry..I wasn't planning on scaring you half to death. Why don't you come into the water. It's lovely and nice and warm for this time of the day."

"I will come in. But do me a favor to don't peak while I take off my clothes." She says with teasing him while moving over to a enclosed area to take her clothes off and than jumping into the crystal clear water. "My, God...This water is just lovely. It's even better than the Voyager's pool."

"I agree." As Solarious came from the far end of the deeper part of the lake.

After a while...Lisa was starting to be tired from all of the laps she was putting in. She mention with hollering over to Solarious that she was going to get out of the water to head for the cabin. She was in need of food and drink afterwards.

"I will follow you shortly Lisa. I didn't realize with being a human on how tiring this body can get." He states with moving over to the area for where he had left his clothing on the grass.

Meanwhile...

Lisa after changing back into her clothes. She walked inside the cabin. She had seen that the candles and other lighting fixtures into place making it nice and bright to see inside.

She was able to find her bedroom. For where her belongings have been placed. Taking out her things, she was able to find her night gown, robe and slippers. While she found the brush, comb and other essentials.

After a few moments, she was feeling better. Now she went searching of the kitchen.

But than again she heard some one come inside having to be Solarious. He was dressed as if he went fishing for dinner.

"Look Lisa! When I had gotten dressed. I had placed my fishing reel and bucket on the other side. And when I looked there were three fish on the reel for which I pulled in. We have dinner, so you don't have to do a thing. I will cook. I do hope you like eating fish, potatoes and a salad?"

"Sure, but I must warn you, I need to taste the fish before doing anything at all."

"Ok, when I am ready, you will be able to try a small piece as a sample." Solarious says with moving into the kitchen area to begin his cooking.

"Fair enough." She said with moving over to the small grey couch to work on her computer terminal she had taken with her on beam down.


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter 93 **Jungle Fever**

Meanwhile Lisa started to think about her decision to live here with Solarious. So far for her, it's been rather interesting so far. And now she is going to be getting her chance to taste the fish that is inside of that lake.

She certainly can smell it coming from the kitchen for which Solarious is cooking. She doesn't know the name of the fish. But she is going to find out soon on what it tastes like.

Having checked her computer terminal. She had tried sending a message to the Voyager. However there was no basic signal, since there were no satellite communications terminals around the planet.

However she was able to begin with her writing journal to keep track of her time here on the planet. So far she has written two chapters before saving it to go into other programs to keep her busy. While Solarious was inside the kitchen putting together the dinner.

After getting bored for the moment. She looked up from the computer to see the twin moons were now shining through the window making it extremely amazing to see.

It was at this particular time. Solarious came out to let her know that everything was ready. "If you come into the kitchen. You can try your piece of fish before starting dinner." He said with a even tone response having to walk back inside.

 **Moments Later after getting settled inside the lighted kitchen with the candles glowing all around.**

 **"Here you go Lisa, please try this with the mushrooms and butter. Tell me what you think of it?" He states with his fish cut into pieces smothered in the mushrooms and butter. And to go with the fish was a bowl full of fried potatoes and a salad of Cucumbers, tomatoes and kale mixed in dressing and oil.**

 **Taking her fork from in front of her. She takes the one piece mixed in the butter and mushrooms. "OMG! Solarious this tastes so wonderful...I just can't believe it after all this time of waiting to try a sample. I just love it!" As she starts to dig into her food and drink.**


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 94 **Jungle Fever**

After eating the meal. Lisa started to talk with asking Solarious about his culture. Even though he's changed into a human. He doesn't remember much of his culture, since he was mostly a machine prior.

"It would seem Lisa, I will be starting a new culture. Since I am now changed over into a human. I will have a great deal to learn in several areas. So I am hoping you will be able to teach me during the next couple of months." He says with taking another piece of the fish onto his plate.

"I will have another Solarious. Maybe we should name this fish A blue fish to begin with on this planet."

"Interesting name I might add." He hands her with the fork another piece of the fish, and some of what was left of the potatoes and string beans.

 **Afterwards...**

The both of them cleaned up the kitchen. Since Lisa was feeling a little bit tired. She decided to sit on the side of the fire place to work on her journal.

However for Solarious. He decided to go to bed since he was feeling exhausted. He headed for the upstairs bedroom taking the short stairs to reach his bedroom.

He didn't feel like cleaning himself up with washing and shaving. He changed into his black shorts and tank top to than move under the two blue and yellow blankets.

And right away once he placed his head onto the pillow. He was able to fall asleep without any type of a problem.


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter 95 Jungle Fever

B'Elanna Torres had finished her trek from inside of the Jungle Fever program that her husband had developed. She was sitting on the ground with her legs crossed even with the pregnancy. While she waited for her husband Tom Paris to finish up as well.

She had left him far and wide during the time she had the most energy to use. She started to laugh when she finally saw him arriving through the trees sweating his brains off.

"I see Tom, you finally made it! Want some water unless your water bottle has been used up?" As she starts to continue on with the chuckling.

"Not so funny B' Elanna. And besides I could use your water bottle. Mine is empty for the moment." He says as she hands him the bottle to drink and replace the minerals that has been lost from his sweating.

After a brief moment. She turned quiet with closing her eyes to replenish her Klingon/human energies.

"I have been thinking about Solarious and Lisa down on the planetoid. I am wondering if those two will get along really well with their new home."

"Probably will. That's if Solarious decides to give into his human feelings and emotions, unlike when he didn't have them as a machine.'Tom says after feeling better with drinking the water.

"Tom are you ready to end this for tonight. Because I have no idea just how long Captain Janeway will be staying in orbit to head towards the Alpha region." She stands up with ease, even though her stomach was starting to act up with the baby.

"What's wrong B' Elanna?" He asked in a serious tone having to always worry about her and the child.

"Over did it this time. Come on lets get out of here to see the doc just in case there is nothing wrong at all." She starts to walk with the comfort of her husband holding onto her right shoulder.


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter 96 **Jungle Fever**

After leaving the Holo program Jungle Fever. Tom made sure that his wife was going to be all right. He was following behind once they reached the turbo elevator to take them to sick bay level with the EMS doctor.

Moving inside the turbo. Tom asked the computer to take them to the sick bay section. As the elevator started to move quickly.

"Are you all right B' Elanna?" Paris asked with that worried look of his face.

She turns to face him. "I feel a little dizzy that's all Tom. It's probably for the fact again I over did it with the Jungle Fever program. I think I will have to curb my interest on the holo program for awhile." She says with holding onto the railing inside the elevator.

"We are almost their my dear." Tom tried to cheer up the mood a little. As she was thinking too much of the baby inside of her.

 **Moments later...**

Doc was sitting inside his office reading up on the latest medical files. He looks up from his terminal to see Lt. Tom Paris and his wife walk in looking not all that well.

"What's going on Tom?" Doc asked with bringing over his medical scanner.

"B' Elanna is having problems with her pregnancy again. She is complaining of being dizzy and other issues."

"Ok, lets get you onto the bed to check you out." He says with moving the scanner bed lower to have her lay down onto the bed. Afterwards the device started to whirl with all kinds of information for Tom and the Doc to read.

'Well, well, well! It looks like this baby wants to come out soon B' Elanna."

"How is this possible? My due date is not at at least another three weeks." She states with looking at the readings from over head.

"Anything can happen. And with you going into that Jungle Fever program didn't help matters with the situation. It's a no wonder your little girl wants to come out into the world very soon."

"Doc what can we do now to stop the process until it was the actual time?" Paris asked with watching his wife on the table.

"There are two possible choices. We can either bring on the contractions and place your daughter in a special incubator for a month. Or I can give you a shot that will curtail the contractions until the proper time. It would mean that B' Elanna your going to have a shot three times a day."

"Tom, it's too early to have this baby. I rather take the chance with the shots until It's time to have the baby." She says to him with holding onto his hand,

"This time Hon, I will agree with you and the doctor. We just need to be sure to come here to have the shots starting now with the first one."

"Ok, let me go check the database and check the total dosage for you, since your half human/ half Klingon. Stay on the bed until I am ready to give you the dosage."

Doc went into his office to start the computer report on his patient. As he typed in the information on how much the dosage should be for her.

Taking a moment the computer came up with the dosage of 2 liters for each syringe dosage.

He walks over to them in the corner. He tells them that he has the syringe to give to his patient. "Are you ready? There is going to be a slight flush through your veins, otherwise everything is going to be fine."

She gives her left arm to him, as he inserts the chemicals into her blood stream. It would only take a moment for when she felt the flush.

"You can rest here or in your quarters. I will inform the captain that your off shift for the next three days. And during that time, I will give you the shots three times a day."

"Thanks Doc. I will walk B' Elanna to our quarters."

"Good enough the both of you. Just be sure to call me for any type of side effect." Doc states to the couple.

"Well Do Doc." Paris helps his wife off the bed very slowly to head out of the sickbay. She was feeling much better having taken the shot.


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter 97 **Jungle Fever**

Lt. Tom Paris had asked the computer for the location of Captain Janeway.

 **Computer Voice " Captain Janeway is on the bridge."**

"Thank you computer." He also asked the computer to start moving the turbo elevator towards the bridge.

 **Meaning on the bridge.**

Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay were making plans to leave orbit in a couple of days. Leaving finally Solarious and Lisa alone to survive on their own.

"Are we all done with sending down the last of the supplies Chakotay?" She asked with seeing Lt. Tom Paris coming onto the bridge.

"Just about Captain Janeway. We should be done in a few days." He says with turning to see a sad navigator in their possession. "What's going on Tom?" He asked.

"I just came from sick bay. B' Elanna is on a three day sick list after almost giving birth from inside the Jungle Fever program. Doc has decided to send her to her quarters to rest after being given a shot to hold off the effects of the contractions."

"I am very sorry to hear this Tom. I know this is going to be hard on you. So I decided to give the next 24 hours off as a favor. Please give my regards to B' Elanna and her unborn child." Janeway says to her navigator walking out into the turbo elevator to head onto his quarters to see how his wife is doing with the shot given.

In a soft voice for only Chakotay can hear. "I hope to god some day I don't have to go through something like that with a pregnancy." She states to really to get him to think about the idea about having a child by the both of them.


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter 98 **Jungle Fever**

B' Elanna was trying to sleep after being given her second shot of the day for her. Her mind just had too much going on the last few days. She had felt stupid for having to go through the Jungle Fever program.

And look where it had gotten her at this time. Three days on medical leave to hopefully make it through the next three weeks with having the baby.

She looked around in the room. Their was no sign of her husband. As he was on duty on the bridge after helping her get into bed after the shot.

She started to think about Lisa and Solarious on how they are coping on the planet.

It was getting dark on the planet. Outside Solarious was building a log fire. For what reason Lisa had no idea why he was doing it. Unless for the reasons earlier he had gone fishing for which he caught four of the blue fish to have for dinner.

Moments later he came inside the house telling Lisa that he was making dinner. "If you want to help out, you can gather up the potatoes and onions and make them in the kitchen."

"Sure, I will help out Solarious." She gets up from the couch after finishing up the journal.

She went went into the kitchen to start the process of finishing up the dinner that Solarious is making outside. This is going to be excellent, since she always loved cooking food with a fire outside under the stars.

After getting everything done. She went to put on a blue sweater with the chill outside. She went looking for Solarious to find him from behind the house with his cook out going along.

"How's dinner Solarious?" She asked as she saw him place the last of the cooked fish into a container to bring into the house. "Everything done. Are you hungry Lisa?" He asked to have Lisa raise an eyebrow at him.

"Are you kidding I am starved. Bring it on Solarious!" She stated with excitement with her tone of voice.

"Bring it on! I don't understand Lisa." He said with carrying the container of blue fish into the kitchen.

"It's just an old Earth term Solarious. One day you will be able to understand all of the terms." Lisa said with grabbing the dishes filled with potatoes, onions and even mushrooms she decided to add.


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter 99 **Jungle Fever**

Lt. Tom Paris couldn't sit still at his station on the bridge. He was beginning to worry about his wife B' Elanna after leaving their quarters.

He could hear Captain Janeway and Chakotay talking in the corner of the bridge. What ever they were talking about he couldn't hear them.

However there were a rumor that two more of the younger crew members would like to live on the planetoid with Lisa and Solarious. He couldn't understand as to why. Because once the Voyager leaves the solar system. They won't be having any type of help.

In the back ground he could hear Doc from Sick bay asking for Paris to come to the medical unit for a discussion.

"Doc, I will send him over right away." Captain Janeway says over the intercom with Chakotay moving over to sit down at his position.

"I heard Captain. I am leaving right now to see what he wants to talk about." Paris says with having his relief take over from the science station.

On the planet surface.

Lisa was taking a short walk under the two moons to burn off some of the calories she had eaten earlier. She had to wear a sweater with the temperature having dropped down to the low fifties.

All of a sudden she heard this noise coming from the trees. She could see it clearly with the shine from the moons out in full view. It was sorta like an owl to her eyes. But she wasn't going to take any chance never the less to head back to the house and mention it to Solarious.

She went to open the front door. Solarious was on the laptop writing something. "What's wrong Lisa?" He says with placing the computer onto the table.

"It's some sort of an owl that is hooting in the trees. I wasn't going to take chances with a possible chance of getting attacked."

"Very smart until the both of us have a chance to investigate it together another time." Solarious said with telling Lisa to relax with a cup of tea.


	100. Chapter 100

Chapter 100 Jungle Fever

Looking out the window to see the two moons. She wasn't able to see the owl like creature through the trees. She stayed that way for a few moments.

"Are you all right Lisa?" He asked with moving up from the table.

"Just worried about the two from the Voyager that will be joining us on the planet. I just hope to god the two crew members didn't make the wrong decision Solarious." She says in a sorta sad way with her words.

"Well Lisa, they made their decision to live here instead of the Voyager. So it's none of our business." He replied to see what she was doing.

" I am going back out. But this time I am in the mood to go swimming in the nude. I just hope the water isn't all that cold. And you don't have to join me tonight. I rather be alone, and don't worry I plan to bring my laser rifle just in case."

"Suit yourself Lisa. I am staying here to relax before going to bed."

She turned the opposite way to head for her room to gather up her robe, slippers and most of all the laser rifle with small flash light.

Coming down the stairs. She didn't bother to say a word to Solarious. She walked outside to head on over to the small lake that she loves a great deal.


	101. Chapter 101

Chapter 101 Jungle Fever

On board the Voyager late at night. Lt. Tom Paris after working four hours on the bridge. He went to check on his wife B' Elanna with her condition. He was told that the doctor had given her another booster shot to help her from not having the baby that is not due for another two weeks.

She was sound asleep in bed. As Paris walked over to make sure she was find. Since he was tired himself, he decided to sleep on the couch in the living room in order not to wake her.

Taking the extra blanket out of the closet. He takes it with him over to the couch and placed it onto himself before falling asleep himself.

 **Meanwhile on the planet surface...**

Lisa was rather enjoying herself once again in the heated water of the lake with the twin moons over looking the horizon.

She had left everything on the bank of the lake so that she can go nude swimming without a problem. She hasn't had a problem with the creature that she calls a owl in the trees.

While she was swimming. Solarious decided to get bold as well with going outside to swim. Even though in his case he wants to fool around with Lisa and learn further with the subject of Sex.

But she wasn't going to let him get away with it. Since two other Voyager members that had beam down to live on the planet will intervene.

Donna and James having served on the Voyager for the last six years. They had made the decision only recently to join Lisa and Solarious.

Walking over from their make shift cabin as well. They had heard all about the lake and the chance to swim with the heated water.

Lisa heard them walking over. She told the two that she was in the nude swimming.

"Can we try this nude swimming as well?" Donna says to Lisa with hearing her response to come on in. It was the same for James even though he was a little scared to have these two women watching him.

Even though in a moment he would have company with Solarious joining the party...


	102. Chapter 102

Chapter 102 Jungle Fever

Jumping into the cold water for James really had his last nerves. He wasn't going to be staying in the water all that long unless things change quickly.

However it didn't bother Donna at all. As she is used to these type of temperatures from when she was growing up on Earth. She was always swimming in a lake, creek or ocean.

And she wasn't very modest about having to be nude in front of James, Solarious and Lisa doing laps in the water passing by Solarious.

He was mostly having an emotional response to the way she is acting towards him.

But for now everyone needed to behave having to be the first time of meeting each other on the planet and the lake near the house.

Both of the moons currently were shining on down making it easier for everyone to see better in the dark. Even though there are lighting fixtures standing up around the section.

"Damn! This water is really cold." James says with moving his head up through the water after swimming under with his eyes opened.

With Donna in the area to him. She goes to say the following. "Suck it up James. Your body is going to get used to the temperature of the water."

"I will try for a few more minutes or else I am getting out to head back to our make shift cabin." He said to Donna or anyone else that chooses to listen to what he's saying.

She didn't say anything further in regard to what was going on with James.

Finally James tells them that he was getting out of the water. But he wasn't going to head back to the cabin, but rather wait and watch the others enjoy themselves.


	103. Chapter 103

Chapter 103 Jungle Fever

It was sometime during the night that Tom Paris felt that his wife B' Elanna was having a hard time trying to sleep. Since he wasn't able to sleep himself.

He asked the computer to let him know when it was time to give her another shot. While he went to the holo deck to continue on with the **Jungle Fever** program to blow off steam with his nerves they way they were.

Lt. Tom Paris went all out at first with the running from inside the jungle. This time there would be no dangerous animals to get in the way of his run and climb.

However the humidity, heat and most of all the bugs will get him.

Taking ten minutes at a brisk run. When he had reach the mountain section that he and his wife had done earlier. First off he had to drink his water bottle to replace the water that was lost from the humidity and heat.

Afterwards he asked the computer to give him the climbing equipment so that he can start to climb the mountain.

 **"Affirmative Lt. Paris."** Moments later Lt. Tom Paris was ready to scale the mountain.

Meanwhile Doc had gone to B'Elanna's quarters to make sure all was well with the woman. He walked into the bedroom with his medical scanner and booster shot.

She was waking up after feeling very uncomfortable in bed. Her bladder needed t be relieved. Doc understood as he waited until she came back out of the bathroom.

A moment later she comes back out feeling much better.

"How are you feeling Lt. Torres?" Doc asked with waiting for her to sit back down onto the bed.

"Thanks Doc, I feel much better. Where is tom?" She asked the doctor with the question.

"First off I am here to give you another booster shot in order to keep the baby inside of you another two weeks. Secondly Lt. Tom Paris couldn't sleep, so he decided to try climbing the mountain once more with the Jungle Fever program."

"I don't blame him at times with his energy levels the way they are. All right doc let me have the shot so that I can go back to sleep."

"Ok B' Elanna." He inserts the syringe into her right arm once more. "Have a good sleep unless you decide against medical orders to enter the Jungle Fever program."

"I won't doc unless something happens in the program that will need my attention."

I will be back later to check on you and how Tom is doing inside the program. Bye!" He disappears once again to be back into sickbay checking his computers.


	104. Chapter 104

Chapter 104 **Jungle Fever**

Lt. Tom Paris was very proud of himself again. He was able to scale the mountain without a problem. In spite of having to be bothered too much by the bugs inside the program.

He asked the computer on what time it was inside the program.

 **Computer voice..."It's now 3.30 a.m. ships time Lt. Paris."**

"Thanks computer. It's time for me to end this program with scaling down and going to check on my wife B' Elanna."

Taking ten minutes to scale down the mountain. He ended the program to head out to his quarters. While there only a few of the night time crew members walking around on brake.

 **Meanwhile on the planet below.**

 **After swimming in the lake. Lisa now was having a hard time trying to sleep. She needed to get up to make herself a cup of tea to soothe her nerves a little.**

 **However first she went upstairs to see how Solarious was coping after the midnight swim in the lake.**

 **She popped her head into his room without making any type of noise. She found him to be sound asleep under the blankets.**

 **She just couldn't believed it. The robot turned into a human was asleep in his bed. This was annoying her a great deal. She stormed out of his room to head downstairs to make her tea.**

 **Hopefully in the morning. She is going to talk with him about the way he's been behaving the past few days.**


	105. Chapter 105

Chapter 105 Jungle Fever

Captain Janeway had made the decision to have the Voyager leave to head for home once again. While leaving behind Lisa, Solarious and two others to live on the planet.

From reports...Everyone so far has been adjusting well. Accept for Solarious. For some odd reason with the alien, he's now turned into a full blooded human. That has really freaked out Lisa having to be staying with him at the cabin.

She was asking her commanding officer to pick a team to beam down to make one last check of the planet before leaving for good.

One of the members was Tuvok having beam down with Suri another Vulcan to work with him for the next few hours.

Chakotay as well had beam down to check on the floral on the other side of the planet. He was with three others checking the air, soil, and a small cave a half a mile away.

Lt. Arie came over to Chakotay to say she loves the change in the sky.

"Along with the Two moons to really make it romantic." She stated.

"I should get my wife down here and see how she will react to the two moons. Sorry not wife...but trying to ask her to make the decision to finally ask the pastor to marry us."

"Good Luck Commander. But in the meantime I am going to explore the cave with the others. I am in the mood for some excitement."

"Oh, really! I suggest you take it easy. We don't even know on whether there are any types of living beings inside the cave."

"Don't worry. I will be very careful."

As it turned out two days later. Everything was up to specks with the report to Captain Janeway.

No animals or living beings were found inside of the cave. Thanks to Seri, he was glad in a way that his type of excitement turned out to be nothing at all.


	106. Chapter 106

Chapter 106 Jungle Fever

Chakotay and his team after checking out the landscape. Decided to beam back up to the Voyager. Lt. Irie was somewhat upset that they beam back to the ship. She was more inclined to be upset at the fact she hasn't been on a landing party in such a long time.

Moving off the transporter pad. She headed for her quarters, since she wasn't due in engineering for at least 12 hours. It's going to give her time to cool down.

Chakotay knew she was upset. But decided to let her sleep until it was time to speak with her about her actions. He would have to mention it to Janeway. Maybe she will be able to make her understand the situation with beaming up earlier than normal.

After he checked in with Tuvok on the bridge. He was going off duty to rest until his shift comes up in eight hours. Walking into there quarters. He found Katherine sleeping in bed under the blankets.

Taking off his uniform and placing it with shorts and a tee. Going into the bath room. He went to throw water on his face, while taking the white towel to dry it off. Taking a peek into the mirror to check his hair. He was now ready to move into bed.

He didn't even wake her up. Since she was sleeping really soundly. He would talk to her another time about Lt. Erie.


	107. Chapter 107

Chapter 107 Jungle Fever

Lt. Tom Paris left his quarters to head for sickbay for his four hours of working for the doctor. Afterwards he would be on the bridge at his normal navigation station.

When he left the quarters. His wife B' Elanna was sound asleep finally with the unborn baby wanting to be making it's way into the world. Doc's potion has been working to help keep the contractions from starting up.

Making his way into sick bay. There were three crew members being waited on by the doctor. When he saw Tom walked in, he asked him to help him out with ensign Waverly's right leg after falling from an anti grav ladder.

"Sure Doc. By the way B' Elanna is doing really well since you started giving her the potion to stop the contractions." He stated with helping the ensign to get onto the scanner bed.

"Thanks Lt. Paris for helping me get up onto the bed. I am in too much pain from that stupid fall of mine." Waverly retorted with his statement.

"Your welcomed. Your be good as new in a few moments. Once I am able to fused the bone back together again. Now lay down while the scanner checks you over from head to toe."

Ensign Waverly took a deep breath with lay down on his back, while closing his eyes with the scanner checking his body.

"Excellent, you don't have any other broken bones or chips that needs to be fixed. I will now use this device on your right leg to fused the bone below your knee. It's going to take a few moments so please try to stay still as much as possible."

"Of course Lt. Paris." He replied even though he still closed his eyes hoping soon the pain will be going away.

Five minutes later...

"There you go Waverly, your as good as new. How's the pain level with your leg?" Paris asked with waiting for his response to the question.

"Amazing Lt. Paris, there is no pain at all. Thank you so much for helping me out with the right leg."

"You need to be careful the next few days when your working or doing any of your exercise activities." Paris says with a smile that he was able to help a patient, and no doubt doc is going to say something as well. Hopefully without any type of sarcasm. "You can get up now Waverly." As he helped him down with placing both legs onto the floor without any type of discomfort.


	108. Chapter 108

Chapter 108 Jungle Fever

Meanwhile down on the planet surface. Lisa was beginning to stir in her makeshift bed. She had noticed the sun was breaking through the window since the curtain was not covering the window. The sun rays starting to break through to fill up the room.

Lisa really didn't feel like getting up just yet. However her stomach was growling to tell her a different story. And to her surprised Solarious knocked on the door hollering through the door that he had made a human breakfast.

Oh, God!" She said to herself with having to hear him say he made a human breakfast. It was just too much to bare at this time of the morning. "I will be getting out of bed Solarious. I will be down in five minutes." She states with hollering out to him behind the door.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door. Solarious turns around to head on down stairs to check on the food. Today was the day he was going to explore the planet. No matter how long it may take to do.

However he's going to make sure that he's going to have plenty of protection him. Just in case he's attacked by some sort of an animal or anything else that he just might find.

After getting dressed quickly. She will take her shower afterwards. Depending on how long she is at the breakfast table.

As it had turned out. Solarious had made a wonderful breakfast with the supplies that was beamed down from the Voyager. He had made scrambled eggs, bacon of all things. Along with toast, orange juice and the most important item. 'COFFEE'.

The both of them were very quiet. Before Solarious started the conversation about going to explore. On whether or not he will be able to find anything alive or even dead. He did mention something about exploring the caves the most important item on this planet.

"Solarious, I have decided after I take a shower to go with you exploring. No way in the world will I let you go by yourself on this strange planet. Maybe we should asked the other two to join us for the trip to the caves. It will give them something to do. What do you think?" She asked with watching the now human expression from him.

Thinking about it for a brief moment. He says the following...

"Great idea! Lets finish up with washing the dishes and getting out selves ready for the day." He was excited having to feel the human emotion...


	109. Chapter 109

Chapter 109 Jungle Fever

After they had gotten themselves together after breakfast. Lisa had to be sure to bring the laser weapon in case they come upon an enemy of sorts from inside the cave they will be exploring.

She had gone to check on Solarious in his room since he was changing his clothing for the trek to the cave and any others they might check. They had decided not to include the other two crew members recently beamed down to live on there own .

She walked up stairs to his room. The door was opened as she saw him with a back pack no doubt filled with different items. "Solarious are you ready?" Lisa asked with seeing moving out of the room.

"Ready as ever Lisa. I just hope to god we don't find any strange creatures on this planet that we can't handled." He says as a small joke. Even though she did chuckle a little in spite the fact that he used to be some type of creature himself until the change over took over...

"Good! Just make sure that you bring your laser weapon and anything else that is available in the weapons locker.?"

"Already checked it Lisa. It's why I have the back pack filled with items that we are going to be needing in general, including the weapons. Shall we get started. One thing we are going to be needing is the lanterns for inside the caves to see."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sometime later at the first set of five caves.

Lisa and Solarious had pulled out the laser weapons and lanterns to start moving inside the first small cave.

Once inside...No one spoke a word. As they were listening to the strange sounds coming from up ahead of them.

Lisa had mention at sometime that there might be a possible type of worm hole inside that would lead to another time, dimension or planet.

Slowly moving forward. The sound was getting louder. However as it turned out to be a small waterfall flowing down from the cave walls with the end of the cave. Since they weren't able to go any further.

"Interesting! Maybe the next one will prove something different Lisa." He states with confidence in his voice.

"Just don't be too sure Solarious to start looking for trouble at this time. Come on lets get out of here now."


	110. Chapter 110

Chapter 110 Jungle Fever

Moving out of the first cave Solarious and Lisa had gone inside to investigate for any interesting. So far with the first cave was nothing to be found. Including having to be very small.

The both of them walked out after a moment to take a swig of water from the water bottles on their hips. The sun rays were starting to heat up a little for the early morning.

After taking a brief rest. For which the both of them had nothing to say for the moment. In spite of the possible dangers having to be in the next cave. Looking up at the strange looking sky and the sun. Lisa started to walk ahead of Solarious having to be deep in through for some odd reason.

"Penny for your thoughts Solarious!" She says to him having to be thinking in what exactly she meant by the phrase. She had to explain to him since he had no idea what she was talking about with the phrase.

"It's just for the fact Lisa. My mind has been having a number of items racing for which I am not able to make out since becoming human." He states with stopping for a moment to take a look at Lisa for some strange reason before moving once against towards the bigger cave.

Another ten minutes...

Lisa and her partner reached the opening of the cave entrance. They stopped to rest for a few minutes before starting to explore.

"Come on lets go Lisa." He says rather harsh talking to her.

"Ok. But you didn't have to be so rough with asking me to start moving." She says with being pissed off at him with walking inside with turning on the lantern to see.

This time it took longer to check it out. However they weren't disappointed this time with finding an entire whole world leading to a under ground ocean. They found several small boats that was going to lead some where.

Lisa had to asked Solarious on whether or not they should go any further to find out who lives on the other side...


	111. Chapter 111

Chapter 111 Jungle Fever

Moving out of the first cave Solarious and Lisa had gone inside to investigate for any interesting. So far with the first cave was nothing to be found. Including having to be very small.

The both of them walked out after a moment to take a swig of water from the water bottles on their hips. The sun rays were starting to heat up a little for the early morning.

After taking a brief rest. For which the both of them had nothing to say for the moment. In spite of the possible dangers having to be in the next cave. Looking up at the strange looking sky and the sun. Lisa started to walk ahead of Solarious having to be deep in through for some odd reason.

"Penny for your thoughts Solarious!" She says to him having to be thinking in what exactly she meant by the phrase. She had to explain to him since he had no idea what she was talking about with the phrase.

"It's just for the fact Lisa. My mind has been having a number of items racing for which I am not able to make out since becoming human." He states with stopping for a moment to take a look at Lisa for some strange reason before moving once against towards the bigger cave.

Another ten minutes...

Lisa and her partner reached the opening of the cave entrance. They stopped to rest for a few minutes before starting to explore.

"Come on lets go Lisa." He says rather harsh talking to her.

"Ok. But you didn't have to be so rough with asking me to start moving." She says with being pissed off at him with walking inside with turning on the lantern to see.

This time it took longer to check it out. However they weren't disappointed this time with finding an entire whole world leading to a under ground ocean. They found several small boats that was going to lead some where.

Lisa had to asked Solarious on whether or not they should go any further to find out who lives on the other side...


	112. Chapter 112

**Jungle Fever**

Chapter 112

Solarious and Lisa were heading for the second cave just up ahead. Lisa was very curious as to what they might find inside. Solarious having to be human now had no say in the matter at this point.

They were going to be stuck together on the planet, as with the other two from the Voyager. Until his emotions kick in for which he will be able to understand them.

Lisa can only do so much with him with learning. She didn't realize that he would change into a full blooded human after being affected by the virus.

It's going to take a long time for Solarious to understand the human emotions. Including his urge to have sex with her. This is another thing he needs to know about before deciding to over take his self respect.

They are moving closer. When Lisa says to Solarious. "Are you ready for this Solarious?" Moving pass him. She could see that he was having doubts at this particular time.

"Don't know Lisa. However I am willing to try and find out the truth inside matter if it's good or bad." He states with his calm tone knowing full well inside he was scared.

"Lets go than inside and see what awaits us!" Lisa retorted with her statement while holding onto her laser weapon and flash light.

Staying together with moving inside. What they found was truly remarkable. It was a entire new world of sorts. Deep inside was a ocean with a beach filled with clear sand leading to the ocean.

Looking out towards the blue sky they could see a city leading upwards. At least fifty miles away.

"My god! I just don't believe this Solarious. Janeway needs to know about this. Maybe it will keep them into orbit a little while longer."

"I agree with you, Lisa. They will need to find out who is living in that city." Solarious says to Lisa filled with excitement.

"Lets get back so that we can call the Voyager and tell them what is going on." As Lisa starts moving back out of the cave.


	113. Chapter 113

Jungle Fever

Chapter 113

They ran as fast as they could to get out of the cave and head back

to their cabin to call on the communications terminal down in the

small basement.

Lisa was out of breath. She needed a short break before getting to the

cabin up ahead. While Solarious agreed as well with him not used to his

human lungs. He was still trying to understand his human anatomy for

the most part.

After a moment or two. The both of them were now ready to walk back

now, since it wasn't far at all. Lisa was just glad that the heat had dropped

down with the sun disappearing into the horizon.

Solarious check upstairs to make sure everything is fine. Meanwhile I will

the Voyager.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Captain Janeway was sitting on the bridge with Chakotay having a very quiet

shift before they were going to leave in 12 hours.

Lt. Tom Paris was at his station when the message from the planet was coming

in from his terminal. "Sir, there is a message from Lisa. She said it's extremely

important."

"Put her on at my command chair." It took a few seconds for Lt. Paris to switch the

station. "What's going on Lisa?" She asked sounding really curious while looking over

at Chakotay.

"Sir, your not going to believe this! Solarious and myself were exploring one of the caves

and found an entire civilization existing inside. There is a large ocean and in the middle was a tower

with a city into the sky. I thought it would be worth your wild to send a crew down here to explore it

and see if their are anyone alive." She says with an exciting demeanor.

Captain Janeway looked at Chakotay for a positive respond from him and he did with his facial

expression.

"All right Lisa, I will send a team down to your cabin. You will have to direct them to this cave

that you and Solarious was inside. By the way how is he ?" She asked.

"He's fine sir. However I would like to let you know. He's fully human now with the virus having

changed him completely."

"How soon before they beam down?" Lisa retorted with asking the question, since she needs to be

ready to go with them again, and no doubt so will Solarious.


	114. Chapter 114

Jungle Fever

Chapter 114

Solarious and Lisa were heading for the second cave just up ahead. Lisa was very curious as to what they might find inside. Solarious having to be human now had no say in the matter at this point.

They were going to be stuck together on the planet, as with the other two from the Voyager. Until his emotions kick in for which he will be able to understand them.

Lisa can only do so much with him with learning. She didn't realize that he would change into a full blooded human after being affected by the virus.

It's going to take a long time for Solarious to understand the human emotions. Including his urge to have sex with her. This is another thing he needs to know about before deciding to over take his self respect.

They are moving closer. When Lisa says to Solarious. "Are you ready for this Solarious?" Moving pass him. She could see that he was having doubts at this particular time.

"Don't know Lisa. However I am willing to try and find out the truth inside matter if it's good or bad." He states with his calm tone knowing full well inside he was scared.

"Lets go than inside and see what awaits us!" Lisa retorted with her statement while holding onto her laser weapon and flash light.

Staying together with moving inside. What they found was truly remarkable. It was a entire new world of sorts. Deep inside was a ocean with a beach filled with clear sand leading to the ocean.

Looking out towards the blue sky they could see a city leading upwards. At least fifty miles away.

"My god! I just don't believe this Solarious. Janeway needs to know about this. Maybe it will keep them into orbit a little while longer."

"I agree with you, Lisa. They will need to find out who is living in that city." Solarious says to Lisa filled with excitement.

"Lets get back so that we can call the Voyager and tell them what is going on." As Lisa starts moving back out of the cave.


	115. Chapter 115

Jungle Fever Chapter 115th

After a mile track back from the cave. It was lisa's first priority to call the Voayger and Captain Janeway to put together a team to check it out.

Solarious had to asked on what she plans to say to her. "I really don't know Solarious."  
She tried to calm herself down and a deep breath after a mile run back to the cabin. She needed a drink first before anything else.

After she was able to rehydrate her body with the water. She had made the suggestion that he would do the same now having to be fully human now. He was able to listen to her and the water. He would be able to appreciate it when his body doesn't shut down.

Lisa went into the basement for where the communications radio was located. She places in the coordinates to contact the Voyager.

On the bridge of the Voyager.

Only Commander Chakotay, Lt. Paris, Tuvok and Ensign Harry Kim were working this particular just about ready to leave the solar system.

Lt. Tuvok spoke up..."Commander Chakotay there is a call coming in from the surface it's Lisa Robbins has something to say."

"Tuvok put her on over here. Lisa what's going on?" He asked sounding really curious.

"Sir, can you inform Captain Janeway, Solarious and myself were exploring the second cave and found some type of a distortion inside, along with finding a ocean inside for which is totally impossible."

"Nothing is ever impossible Ensign Robbins. I will go discuss it with Captain Janeway and asked her on whether it's feasable to send down a landing party to investigate it further. I will let you know in about an hour. So please be sure to be around the radio at that time."

"I will Commander Chakotay." It was at this time the communications line is severed. While Chakotay tells Tuvok that he was going to speak with the captain in her quarters.


	116. Chapter 116

Jungle Fever

Chapter 116th

Lisa and Solarious didn't have to wait that long before the landing party beam down to the planet surface.

However Captain Janeway had told Chakotay to be extremely careful with checking out the cave and the ocean with the tower city. They would be bringing portable rafts that run on diesel power.

She also told Chakotay that she wanted Lisa and Solarious to stay behind to have them stay at the cabin as with the other two from the Voyager deciding to stay on the planet.

When the landing party beam down just outside their cabin. Chakotay, Tuvok, Kim,  
Doc and three security officers went inside to speak with Lisa and Solarious.

Everyone of the landing party was in complete shock with the appearance of Solarious and the way he was looking totally human. The only one that wasn't in shock was Doc since he had a feeling that the virus germ infected him would change his entire structure.

When Chakotay had told the both of them that they were allowed to come along for the trip. She took a fit as with Solarious since it was them that had found the cave and the city on the ocean.

After a few moments with speaking with Tuvok and the doctor. They both agreed that the two of them should come along after all.

Lisa was in her room laying down on her bed upset. While Solarious was in the living area being told that he can come after all.

Chakotay went upstairs to the second level to speak with Lisa and tell her that she will able to attend the landing party.

"Yahoo!" She said out loud. "I will change my clothes commander and be right down to show you the area of the cave.


	117. Chapter 117

Jungle Fever

Chapter 117th

It took some time to reach the area of the second cave they found. They had to stop twice to drink water with all of a sudden the heat was rising with the sun having to be overhead them.

It was starting to get unbearable for some accept for Tuvok. He was used to this type of climate having to lived on Vulcan with his bond mate and children now grown and entering the Vulcan Academy and Star Fleet Command.

Finally arriving at the entrance of the cave, Commander Chakotay and Tuvok had advised everyone to be extremely careful.

Lisa and Solarious stayed in the middle of the group with Seven staying in the back with Harry Kim and Lt. Paris.

Having lit the torches in order to see inside before they reach the area of the beach, ocean and no doubt the tower city in the middle of the ocean. And it didn't take all that long to see the beach, fresh air and some wind blowing the sand around.

Everyone was able to move onto the beach in not believeing the entire scene.

"Look Commander! It's the city going up into the sky. I told you it was here after all." She stated having to think that everyone was believing them after all.

"We didn't doubt you, Ensign. We needed the proof to see for ourselves after all." Tuvok said in his precise statement for when it comes to seeing the evidence.

Commander Chakotay asked Harry Kim and Lt. Tom Paris to have the three rafts made ready with the engines working to get over to the perimeter of the city entrance. "And everyone have your laser weapons ready at all times." He ordered to see that everyone was shaking there heads in agreement.


	118. Chapter 118

Jungle Fever

Chapter 118th

After they were able to get all of the rafts ready along with the inferred scopes to see as high as it could once they arrive at the fringe of the tower city.

It would be Seven of Nine job to check for any one of the population that might be waiting for them. No one was going to be taking any chance at this pivotal time of the new mission.

Lisa and Solarious stayed in the middle raft having to be watched by everyone. It was deadly silence having to be on the ocean heading for the tower city. There was even no sign of any type of birds or mammals swimming around.

This is what worried Commander Charkotay over all as with Tuvok. Even though he was sensing something from the city. He had a feeling someone or something was trying to a connection to the Voyager crew members and including Lisa and Solarious.

"Commander, we need to be extremely careful from here on end. I am differently being contacted mentally. I have no idea just who is just might be at this time." He says it in a subtle way.

" Understand Tuvok." He hollers over to the other two rafts and tells everyone to be ready for anything. There is life in that tower and someone had made contact with Tuvok." He responded as with Seven telling Commander Chakotay that she had been contacted as well through her. Borg eye sensor for some odd reason.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"High Council Aaron the humans from the Voyager are approaching the edge of the city. What shall we do sir?" His son Gardner of the military Gladiers replied from watching the communication terminal following the three rafts with the Star Fleet crew members.

"Invite them my son. We are not here to harm them at all. Unless some of the Unwanted members of the Gladiers wish harm to them?" He asked softly with having to be the oldest member of the high council. Aaron had just turned 86 years of age last month.

"Very well I will greet them since my bond mate Selena already has tried to contact them using her mental powers. She was able to contact the Vulcan Tuvok and a former Borg name Seven."

"Excellent Gardner! At least they know we are here to greet them." He states with his comment while watching his son leave to meet the group at the water's edge.


	119. Chapter 119

Jungle Fever

Chapter 119

Gardner with his escort headed for outside of the cities edge. They were waiting for the Voyager group to arrive in the rafts. Gardner in his Gladier's military uniform he had butterflies in his stomach. Since this will be the first time his people will be meeting up with the humans from the Federation.

Commander Chakotay and the other Voyager members saw the escort waiting for them at the pier's edge. He told everyone to be ready for anything. Even though Tuvok and Seven of Nine stated that they were peaceful.

Stopping the rafts at the edge. Gardner and his men helped them onto the pier before heading inside the entrance of the tower city.

Gardner speaks up first before any one else. "I am Gardner of the Gladier's military. I will be escorting all of you up to speak with my father Aaron of the high council."

"How far up will we be going up Gardner? By the way I am Lt. Tom Paris of the Voyager." He says with going to shake his hand out of respect.

"100 flights Lt. I suggest everyone hold on tight due to the fact the turbo will be speeding very fast. Is there a doctor with your group in case there are health issues?"

"I am the doctor. I am a holographic design by the owner of Star Fleet. I will be sure to keep an eye on everyone Gardner in case of issues with the group." He announced with moving behind Seven and Harry Kim.

Just before they were going to enter the main city. Gardner asked the following. "Where is Lisa and Solarious? We have been keeping an eye on you two and the two new residents from the Voyager.

"I am Lisa, and this is Solarious. We were the ones that discover the cave and your Tower city. We called the Voyager to inform Captain Janeway in what was found by us."

"Why?" She says in a tone that was some what a little hostile. Otherwise she calm down afterwards when Gardner told everyone to follow him and his soldiers.


	120. Chapter 120

Jungle Fever

Chapter 120th

 _The entire group stepped inside the spacious turbo elevator. Lt. Tom Paris started to hold on_

 _once the elevator started to start moving really quick. Right away Doc started to monitor every_

 _one's vitals with the portable scanner he had in his hand._

 _Meanwhile ..._

 _Gardner was watching everyone's reaction to the speed of the turbo. Even though he didn't say anything_ _for the moment._

 _After a moment he finally opened his mouth to say that they will be arriving soon. "Thank goodness!" Lt. Tom_ _Paris says to have everyone chuckle._

 _The turbo finally stopped on the 100th level of the tower city. "All right everyone. I and my team will be escorting_ _all of you to the council chambers. My father will be waiting to speak with you. He's alone for the moment until_ _later when the entire council convenes for a session to discuss your arrival._

 _Walking out of the turbo elevator. Gardner goes to introduce the three members two males and a woman dressed in the_ _Gladiers uniforms._

 _"This is Cassandra Gardner my sister, Lt. Erik Polis pilot, and Lt. Janey Willis." Seven of Nine had her eye on Lt. Polis, while ensign_ _Harry Kim seemed interested in Cassandra. However her brother was giving a look that had him move away and wait in the back_ _of the group._

 _Gardner moved along as with the rest of his team down the hall passing this level's population looking curious as to who these people_ _were._

 _"Gardner, how many of your population live on this level?" Chatokay asked the question with having_ curiosity on his mind as with everyone else.

"300,000 just on this level alone Commander. Many of the male members on this level are mostly military or in training to help keep our stock of officers, flight pilots and in training to fight any battle coming from those rebels that want to go against all of the rules and regulations." Gardner said to the group around him and those part of his team. He goes to open the door to the council chambers with everyone moving inside.


	121. Chapter 121

Jungle Fever

Chapter 121

Gardner told the group that the council chamber and his father Baron would be waiting for them. As Seven of Nine was still studying Gardner as he started to move on down the hall with the walls carrying a series of photos of different leaders from over the years.

Baron was at the head of all of them near the entrance of the council room. Garnder goes to open the door to let everyone walk inside the coolness of the room being governed no doubt by Central control systems.

Reaching his father having to be sitting alone with his silver hair at age 89 years of age.

"Father, I would like you to meet the crew members of the Federation vessel Voyager. This is Lisa and Solarious. They are members of this planet having decided to leave the Voyager. They were the ones that found the cave and our tower city."

"Welcomed everyone. Please be seated that we can talk while food and drinks will be coming in soon from the commissary."

"Thank you, Baron that will be nice. I am Commander Chakotay of the Voyager. "As he introduced the rest of the group.

"Since you all here today. My council members will be getting together in four hours. They have been ever since they have found out about you and your vessel. On whether or not it's possible to become members of your Federation even thought it is the Delta Quadrant?"

"Since we have been in contact with the Federation and Star Fleet Command. We will be able to let them know your people wishing to join. I will be sure to let you know in the next couple of days. I will need to inform Captain Janeway of this talk and have her or another technician to send the coded message to Star Fleet."

"It's all I asked of you, Commander and your crews. Now the food and drink have arrived please enjoy before all of you are given quarters to rest before this evening's festivities."

After an hour of food and drinks mostly red wine and water. Gardner, his sister Cassandra would be escorting the group up to the 200 level for where there quarters will be ready for them. Even Seven of Nine asked Lt. Erik Polis had him to join them in order for her to have a conversation.


	122. Chapter 122

Jungle Fever

Chapter 122

Seven of Nine sat down at the table from inside of her quarters. While Lt. Erik Polis was listening to her different stories in regard to the Borg. She wasn't exactly proud of herself.

However thanks to Captain Janeway and the crew of the Voyager. She was able to be saved to become some what human again.

"Tell me Seven of Nine. Do you have any regrets with becoming human once again?" Erik asked with curiosity on his mind. Along with sending a signal to her sensory device above left side of her eye.

She wasn't able to understand what was happening to her. Even though she tried not to alert Lt.  
Erik Polis since it was him doing it to her. "Lt. Polis may I ask you a personal question?" She said with trying to interact with the young officer.

"What is that Seven of Nine?" Breaking his concentration with the sensory message to her brain.

"Are you married or bonded to someone special or even a girl friend?" This question no doubt confused him a little.

"Not married, bonded or having a special girlfriend. Would you like to be my friend while your here in our city?" He asked with feeling somewhat ashamed with asking the question.

"Of course Erik, I would like to be your friend. Now if you don't mine Erik. I need to regenerate for a few hours before the celebration event."

"Ok, I will leave to finish up details for this evening. " Erik went to kiss her hand real quick having to catch the ex Borg off guard.


	123. Chapter 123

Jungle Fever

Chapter 123th

After Lt. Erik Polis left her living quarters. She had to find Doc and explain to him on what exactly is going on.

Locking up her door with the special communications code. She started to look for the doctor on this level. He was looking out the glass marble wonder. It was a beautiful sight to see.

"There you are doctor. I need for you to check something for me with my sensor above my eye." She said with the doctor all of a sudden with his curiosity.

"Lets take a look Seven. Please sit while I check with your communications module coming through to your sensor." Doc had taken out the portable scanner he keeps on him at all times.

After taking out the scanner. Doc was getting all types of information from it. "Seven have you been approached by someone that has the special ability to send visions or suggestions to your sensor?" He said with a serious understanding of this special communications gift.

"Actually doctor I have. Lt. Erik Polis had to make an apology to me in order what he did with taking advantage of the sensor and having me confused. Doctor is there any way that you can turn if off while we are here, I don't need to be contacted by him again while we are at the celebration?"

"I can Seven. Just stay still while I remove the sensor. It's not going to cause you any issues with your sight over all." After a moment, he had removed it completely without a problem. "I return the sensor when we head back to the Voyager." Doc said with placing the sensor inside his medical scanner.

"Thanks Doctor. I shall head back to my quarters to regenerate for a few hours before the celebration. And what about yourself?" She asked with waiting for his response.

"I shall go off-line until it's time to show up at the benefit Seven. See you and the others from the Voyager later." As he shut himself down with disappearing from her sight.


	124. Chapter 124

Jungle Fever

Chapter 124th

Just after B' Elanna was given the hormone shot to keep the contractions from coming full force. She was feeling better after she had waken. However she started to worry about her husband Tom Paris being down on the planet surface and the race that was found by Lisa and Solarius.

B' Elanna was tired after being on duty a long time. It was Chakotay that had asked her to go off duty to sleep. She had fought him tooth and nail, until she finally gave up the fight.

She didn't bother getting out of bed after the tech left to head back to sickbay

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Seven of Nine woke up from thinking that someone might be in her quarters. However she found no one inside thinking that she was being contacted again. Even though the doctor had removed her sensor.

Checking the time. She still had plenty of time before getting ready for the celebration. She needed to get up any rate to check out the pool in the back of her quarters.

She walked over to the computer for a swim suit size three one piece.

"What color Seven of Nine?" Computer asked.

"Blue please computer." She replied to the question.

"Anything else Sen of Nine?" Computer replied with asking the question.

"Is there a possible chance the area can be closed off with anything or anyone looking in from those windows?" She responded with really wanted to swim in the nude.

"Affirmative! I will enclosed the area with a special blind guard in order for you to swim in peace." Computer said to the ex-Borg.

"Thank you, Computer." Seven gave the reply before going into the pool area asking for the computer to place the blind now.

And with-in moments the entire area was closed off and Seven taking off her garment to swim in the nude with three hours to go before the ceremony.


	125. Chapter 125

Jungle Fever

Chapter 126th

The celebration was in full force for those invited from the city. The hall was able to hold five hundred

people.

There were banners throughout the entire hall in all different colors.

Music could be heard out the entire hall. As a five piece band consisting of a piano, harp, guitar and two woman dressed in flowing white dresses with green flowers around there head. They would be sitting near the podium for where speeches would be made.

All of the Voyager crew members would be escorted into the front of the hall in order for those curious to see them sitting. There has been a great many rumors going around in regard to the Federation members.

 _ **Outside of the hall...**_

 _ **Seven of nine after an hour in the pool was feeling relaxed for a change. She was able to speak with**_ _ **doc for a moment.**_

 _ **"Are you all right Seven?" As Doc was dressed in an tuxedo for the special event.**_

 _ **"I am fine Doctor. I haven't had anymore episodes with visions or flashbacks. I don't intend to say a word**_ _ **to him about it. Unless he forces the issue to use his powers further.'**_

 _ **"Good enough. Now come on I will walk you in. Even though I heard the Voyagers members are being**_ _ **escorted in." Doc said...**_

 _ **"Shall we! I tend to have a good time no matter what is going to happen to tonight.**_

 _ **An hour into the celebration after several speeches have been done and having to bored half the**_ _ **audience including some of the Voyager members. However Captain Janeway wasn't one of them as with**_ _ **Chatokay having been given permission to beam on down for the special event.**_

 _ **Seven of Nine was dancing a slow dance with Erik and for which he made an apology. She couldn't believe**_ _ **that he would give it after what he had done. However she had accept it with open arms.**_


	126. Chapter 126

Jungle Fever

Chapter 126th

Seven of Nine was glad there were no more episodes with Eric trying to use his special abilities.

She was walking over to the food table once again to have some fruit and protein. However Eric had stopped her asking on whether they would like to take a walk around the city.

"Can I eat first Eric. My energy levels is slowly being depleted. Since it's normal for me since I use up more calories than I take into my body. " She says with a smile in spite of feeling tired.

"Ok! I will join you as well. Since I really didn't have all that too much during the day with my duties. I have never been a person to eat heavy at times Seven. Shall we go before everything is taken away and back into the kitchens for storage.

After making there choices and bringing the food plates back to the table with everyone having gone their separate ways. Seven of Nine started to say to Eric. "By the way I am very glad you made the decision about leaving your home world to serve on the Voyager."

"Yes, I need a change in my life Seven. I just hope with being on the Voyager will help me with that change overall. My father likes the idea overall. Even though I rather see my sister Cassandra stay here instead of leaving. She can never adjust to different situations that easily. I told her she to change her altitude quickly or else she will be in trouble."

"I agree! " Seven says to Eric finishing up the last of his Chicken as with Seven. "Shall we go for that walk now Eric?" She asked with feeling better with the flux of calories and protein back into her body.


	127. Chapter 127

Jungle Fever

Chapter 127th

Seven and Eric walked out of the huge complex after taking the turbo elevator down. The two moons were currently on display for the moment. As Seven couldn't get over on how strange it was for having to be inside an cave.

Eric grabbed Seven's hand with the Borg implants still. In spite the fact that the doctor wasn't able to remove it or else Seven would suffer further.

"Shall we try swimming in the water off the pied with our clothes on that is? I know it's not proper with the population watching us as with security. No doubt my father will be told rather quick once he find's out."

"Don't you have a free will Erik with your own life?" She replied with turning to face him directly.

"Not really in our society Seven. Everyone of our population has a chip placed in the back of their necks in order to be watched by those of our government. I have been fighting it for years with my father and the council to stop the practice and free our people. However with me leaving as with my sister, we can have it removed by your doctor." Erik says with caution for when it comes to the chip.

"Isn't it dangerous to have it removed?" Seven had to asked with the information.

"I really don't know about that fact of it. Maybe we should beam up to your vessel and find out?" He requested even though his life might be in danger.

"Come on let me contact the ship now with my communications device." She says with tapping the device on her dress that she was wearing for the celebration. "Voyager two to beam up. Please have the doctor reactivate into sickbay transporter room?"

"Right away Seven. Two to beam up now." Lt. Joesph says over the communications device. The both of them reappeared onto the transporter pad.

"Wow! That was some ride Seven." He said with feeling a little bit dizzy.

"Are you all right Eric?" She responded with helping him off the transporter pad.

"Much better now. Show me to sickbay right now." He replied in a strong tone towards Seven even though it didn't bother her at all.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Moments Later in Sick Bay.

The doctor was waiting for Seven and Eric to arrive. "It's about time your arrived. What's the big emergency Seven?" He sees that Eric was following her inside sickbay as he gets up from his chair.

It had taken a few moments for Seven to explain to the doctor on what was going on. Doc had asked Eric to lay down on the scanning bed to check his brain function and the back of his neck as the computer picked up the chip.

Taking a few moments to check it and it's function. "I don't see why not I can remove the chip from the back of your neck." Doc said with a slight smile.

"Excellent! When can you be able to remove it?" Eric asked with Seven the entire scene.

"Right now. It's going to take a few moments. While the side effects will be minimal at best. You might feel a little off once I remove it while your awake the entire time." Doc replied with giving the warming to Eric on the side effects.


	128. Chapter 128

Jungle Fever

Chapter 128th

Doc working cautiously with removing the chip from the back of his neck. As he had his patient awake and laying on his stomach. While Seven waited in his office until the operation was over.

Looking at the computer screen in front of him. He was able to remove the chip quickly without any type of issue. Doc had to be sure on whether there was going to be any side effects with the removal while keeping him on the table for the next five minutes.

 _ **Moment's later**_..

"Eric can you hear me? Your going to be just fine. You can get up from the scanner bed. While I let Seven know your all right."

Eric is able to move up on the bed with turning onto his right side and than sitting up without no dizzy feelings at all. Sitting the chair into the corner he slowly walked over to sit down until Seven came out of the doc's office to check on him.

Doc and Seven came over to check on him. "Eric are you all right?" Seven had to asked the question.

"I am just fine thanks to the doctor. Seven I need to beam back up to have the rest of my things packed as with my sister's. Doctor can I leave now?" He said to him with the doctor starting to move to his office.

"Your been released Eric. I will check on you when your able to beam back to the Voyager before leaving orbit." Doc replied and watching Seven walking out with the young man. He was very glad that everything had worked out.

 _ **Ten minutes later**_...

His next crisis was about to begin...

Lt. Tom Paris came in with his wife B' Elanna having contractions with the baby. It was finally time for her to have this child even though there is going to be a great deal of screaming on both ends with her and Tom Paris.


End file.
